Super Junior Story Sibum Ver
by Black Key
Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 7 End.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Member Super Junior.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Family, NC, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi, Nc, atau M-perg jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Kibum Pov<p>

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk bermain ke drom suju. Tempat yang beberapa bulan ini tak lagi ku tempati karena jadwalku yang padat. Ya… Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk lebih fokus mengasah bakatku sebagai actor, karena itulah aku mengambil cuti dari super junior. Banyak orang yang menyayangkan ke putusanku ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa menjadi actor professional suatu saat nanti. Aku Cuma bias berharap semua orang bisa mengerti dengan ke putusanku ini.

"Annyeong….." sapaku saat mulai masuk kedalam drom suju. Aku sedikit heran saat mulai memasuki drom ini. Tumben sekali drom yang biasanya ramai jadi sepi seperti sekarang.

"Hyung….." panggilku saat tak melihat satu orang pun di drom ini. Benar-benar kosong dan sepi. Tak biasanya.

"Kemana mereka semua. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang ada jadwal sehingga tidak ada di drom" gumamku dalam hati. Bisa saja sih itu terjadi. Memang tadinya aku belum memberitahu para member yang lain kalau hari ini aku akan menemui mereka.

"Apa aku tunggu saja ya sampai mereka pulang" Ku lirik jam di pergelangan tanganku tepat menunjukan angka 2. Pasti mereka sedang ada job semua makanya drom jadi kosong.

"Sudah terlanjur main jadi tidak ada salahnya bila aku menunggu mereka pulang" Aku pun memutuskan menunggu saja. Pasti mereka akan cepat kembali. Jadi apa salahnya kalau menunggu bukan?

Selama menunggu para member lain yang pulang aku mengelilingi drom ini, kujelajahi ruangan demi ruangan yang ada. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah kamar yang dulunya adalah kamarku. Ku gerakan tanganku menyentuh knop pintu lalu memutarnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku kaget karena melihat ada seseorang yang sedang terlelap tidur di kamar ini. Aku pikir tadi tak ada orang di drom ini. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati orang itu. Ku pandangi wajah namja yang sedang terlelap ini.

Tampan…

Deg….

Apa yang barusan ku katakan? Ya… Tak bisa ku pungkiri kalau namja ini memang benar-benar tampan. Tidak hanya itu, badannya pun sangat bagus. Tubuh six packnya itu yang membuat anak-anak suju yang lain iri di buatnya, termasuk aku yang sangat iri dengan ke perfact-kannya itu.

"Eum…" Siwon mengeliat dalam tidurnya yang membuatku tersenyum melihat tampangnya itu. Ya namja yang dari tadi sedangku pandangi ini adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon hyung-ku di suju.

"Hoam…" Erang Siwon sambil merengangkan otot.

"Kibum…." Sepertinya Siwon hyung kaget melihatku ada di sini. Ia segera merubah posisi baringnya menjadi duduk dan memandangiku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Mian hyung kalau aku menganggu tidurmu" sesalku karena sudah membangunkan hyung-ku ini. Ia pasti sangat lelah dengan semua kegiatan di grup.

Ani…. Gwencana Kibum. Aku hanya kaget saja melihatmu ada di sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Kibum?" Tanya Siwon hyung sambil menatapku bingung.

"Awalnya aku ingin main ke sini tapi saat masuk ke drom tak ada orang jadi aku putuskan menunggu yang lain pulang. Karena bosan menunggu aku melihat-lihat drom yang beberapa bulan ini sudah ku tinggalkan. Tapi saat masuk ke kamar ini aku melihat hyung yang sedang asik tidur. Sekali lagi maaf ya hyung karena aku sudah menganggu tidurmu" sesalku pada hyung-ku itu.

"Tak apa Kibum. Lagian aku sudah lama tidur. Jadi bukan salahmu kalau aku terbangun" katanya Siwon hyung sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ne… By the way yang lain ke mana hyung?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka ada jadwal hari ini jadi mungkin pulangnya larut malam nanti" kata Siwon hyung sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja yang ada di ruangan ini dan duduk tepat di bangku yang ada di depan meja tadi.

"Wah…. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu member suju yang lainnya. Oh ya, apa hyung tidak ada jadwal?" Tanyaku yang sedikit heran kenapa Siwon hyung tak pergi bersama yang lainnya.

"Ani… Hari ini jadwalku kosong" jawabnya santai.

"Berarti hyung bisa menemaniku ngobrol kalau begitu. Aku belum ingin pulang karena hari ini aku juga tak ada jadwal dan aku juga tak tau mau melakukan apa" kataku.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Pasti banyak yang hal yang bisa kita bicarakan" kata Siwon hyung yang beranjak dari tempatnya akan menghampiriku namun saat ia berjalan kearahku kakinya tersandung dan itu membuat ia jatuh menimpa tubuhku yang saat itu sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Deg….

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat wajahnya yang hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajahku. Aish… Rasanya panas, pasti saat ini mukaku sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus saking malunya. Yack... Kibum apa yang kau pikirkan kenapa kau jadi merasa sangat malu saat ini.

OMO…

Apa lagi sekarang?

Benarkah ini?

Apa aku hanya mimpi?

Apa benar yang sedangku rasakan saat ini?

Apa benar saat ini Siwon hyung sedang menciumku?

Ya… Aku merasakan kalau semua ini nyata. Siwon hyung saat ini sedang menciumku. Ah…. Bukan mencium lebih tepatnya melumat bibirku. Entah setan dari mana yang menbuatku tak marah dengan apa yang saat ini tengah ia lakukan padaku. Bahkan aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan menikmati ciuman bahkan lumatan-lumatannya di bibirku.

Siwon Pov

Saat ini tubuhku sedang menindih tubuh Kibum yang memang lebih kecil dari tubuhku. Bahkan wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Deg…. Deg… Deg…

Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali saat ku tatap bibir merahnya itu. Jujur saja bibirnya itu sunguh sangat menggoda. Ingin rasanya ku lahap bibir itu.

Tanpa sadar bibirku sudah menempel pada bibir Kibum. Bahkan aku mulai melumat pelan bibirnya itu. Ku lihat wajah Kibum yang terkejut melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan ini namun aku tetap melumat bibirnya itu. Manis…. Ya itu yang kurasakan dari ciuman kami ini. Dan sepertinya Kibum tidak marah dengan apa yang ku lakukan bahkan ia mulai menutup matanya dan membalas permainan ku.

Selang beberapa menit aku melepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengisi udara di paru-paru kami.

"Hyung….." ucapnya pelan namun belum selesai ia berbicara aku sudah melumat bibirnya lagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih ganas dan lebih liar dari ciuman sebelumnaya. Ia pun membalasnya membuatku bersorak gembira didalam hati.

"Arrrggghhhh….." Erangnya saat ciuman ku berpindah ke lehernya yang putih dan itu membuatku semakin nafsu untuk mengerjai tubuhnya. Aku terus menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Tidak hanya itu tanganku pun mulai nakal menyusup dalam bajunya. Ku elus nipplenya pelan, erangannya pun semakin menjadi karena rangsangan-rangsangan dariku.

Ku hentikan permainanku sesaat. Ku tatap wajahnya yang sendu dan pasrah itu, Naemu Yeppo… Gumanku dalam hati. Ku lanjutakan permainanku tapi sebelumnya ku tanggalkan semua pakain yang ia gunakan dan ku lempar pakaiannya ke sembarang tempat. Ia hanya pasrah tanpa perlawanan saat aku membuka semua pakaiannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah sangat terangsang akibat permainanku tadi. Ku tatap tubuh polosnya itu, sangat indah.

Ku lumat lagi bibirnya kumainkan lidahku di rongga mulutnya. Tanganku pun tak mau kalah mengerjai tubuhnya, kuraba nipplenya dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku memainkan juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang. Ku elus dan pijat pelan juniornya itu hingga membuatnya kembali mengerang namun erangannya tertahan karena aku terus melumat bibirnya.

ku pindahkan ciumanku kelehernya lalu ke nipplenya kiri dan kanan bergantian. Kibum terus saja mengerang nikmat atas permainanku pada tubuhnya itu.

"Hyung…. Ak…u… su…dah… ti..dak… ta…han…" ucapnya terbata karena rangsanganku pada juniornya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ak..u.. ham..pir..ke..lu..ar.." Erangnya lagi.

"Keluarkan saja" kataku di telinganya. Ku percepat kocokanku pada juniornya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan panjang Kibum saat ia klimaks. Dan kurasakan tanganku basah oleh cairan cintanya. Tanpa rasa jijik kujilati cairan pada juniornya dan tanganku. Ku tatap wajah Kibum yang sudah sangat lelah itu. Ia tetap tampak cantik.

Ku rasakan gairahku sudah sangat besar. Segera ku tanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku.

"Bummie…. Boleh aku memasukimu?" tanyaku yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan darinya.

Setelah melihat tanggapan dari Kibum aku langsung melumat bibirnya kembali. Ciumanku pun turun ke lehernya yang mulai memerah karena ada beberapa kissmark di sana.

"Akh… sa…kit… hyung" erangnya saat aku mulai memasukan juniorku yang memang lebih besar dari miliknya ini ke dalam openingnya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu karena aku memang sudah bebar-benar terangsang.

"Sabar Honey sakitnya hanya sesaat setelah ini kau pasti akan merasakaan kenikmatan yang sangat" bisikku pada telinga kanannya. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Akkhhh…." Erang Kibum lagi saat juniorku masuk sempurna pada openingnya. Kulihat ada air mata menetes dari matanya ku hapus air mata itu dengan tanganku. Dan aku meluai mengerakan juniorku dalam openingnya. Tanganku pun mulai mengerjai juniornya lagi. Perlahan ku lihat raut kesakitan dari wajahnya berubah menjadi raut kenikmatan.

Cukup lama aku mengerjai tubuhnya ia pun terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat nafsuku semakin besar.

"Hyung…. Aku… mau… keluar… lagi…" katanya terbata-bata akibat rangsangan yang ia rasakan.

"Together honey…." Kataku yang mulai merasakan akan klimaks. Ku percepat gerakanku.

"Akkhhh….." erangku dan Kibum berbarengan saat mencapai klimaks. Cairan cinta Kibum tumpah mengotori badan kami berdua. Sedangkan cairan cintaku, ku tumpahkan dalam tubuh Kibum namun karena terlalu banyak cairan itu keluar dari opening Kibum beserta bercak-bercak merah yang ku ketahui itu adalah darah Kibum. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar permainanku telah melukai Kibum.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku disamping tubuh Kibum tanpa mengeluarkan juniorku dari opening Kibum. Ku peluk hangat tubuhnya. Ku kecup pelan kening, mata, hidung lalu bibir Kibum.

"Mianhae Bummie aku sudah merampas kesucianmu dan gomawo Bummie atas segalanya" bisikku pelan di telinganya.

"Ne hyung….. Tapi bisakah kau keluarkan 'itu'mu dari tubuhku?" katanya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ani…. Biarkan saja tetap seperti ini. 'itu'ku masih ingin merasakan tubuhmu Bummie" kataku yang tak mau meninggalkan kenikmatan lubangnya itu.

"Ne hyung… Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Entahlah….. Mungkin aku mendadak jatuh cinta padamu karena menatap wajahmu ini dari dekat" kataku sambil membelai wajahnya yang semakin merona merah itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tak melawan semua yang ku lakuakan padamu?" Tanya ku balik.

"Aku juga tak tau hyung. Aku terhipnotis wajahmu itu. Dan mungkin aku juga mendadak jatuh cinta padamu hyung" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar alasannya.

"Bummie, saranghaeyo"

"nado hyung"

"Jadi kita sekarang resmi pacaran?" tanyaku yang membuat wajahnya merona merah. Aish… lucunya wajah namjachinguku ini.

"Ne hyung"

"Jangan panggil aku hyung lagi. Panggil aku Wonnie atau Honey kan sekarang aku namjachingumu"

"Ne Wonnie my Honey" wajah Kibum semakin memerah karena kata-kataku. Lucunya dia…. ku acak-acak rambutnya.

"Yack chagi kau apa-apaan mengacak-acak rambutku" marahnya sambil memajukan bibirnya yang langsung ku kecup.

"Wonnie…." Teriaknya lagi sambil memukul pelan dada bidangku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dengan reaksinya itu.

"Dasar pervert" katanya dengan wajah cemberutnya yang sangat lucu itu.

"Pervert-pervert juga kamu sukakan?" godaku dan lihat, wajahnya semakin memerah. Aigo… Lucunya kekasihku ini.

"Hufh…. Love come after sex" kataku dan Kibum berbarengan yang membuat kami tertawa bersama.

"Honey kau tau, kau itu sangat sempit" godaku yang semakin membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Jelas saja, karena kau orang pertama yang merasakannya dan aku juga baru pertama kali ini melakukannya" katanya jujur.

"Mwo…. Benarkah?" aku benar-benar kaget mendengar pengakuannya ini. ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Mianhae Honey karena aku sudah merengut keprawananmu(?)" sesalku.

"Aniyo…. Gwencana Wonnie. Aku senang memberikannya padamu tapi kau harus janji jangan pernah meninggalkanku" katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ne honey…. Aku janji" kataku sambil menunjukan dua jariku.

"Honey…. Saranghae" kata ku lagi lalu mengecup bibir merahnya.

"Nado saranghae" balasnya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti buah tomat itu. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide nakal dari otakku ini.

Aku mulai mengerakkan pinggangku maju mundur yang membuat juniorku keluar masuk opening Kibum lagi dan itu membuat juniorku bangun kembali.

"Yack Wonnie apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Kibum karena kaget akan tingkahku.

"Aku menginginkanya lagi Honey"

"Tapi aku capek nae Wonnie"

"Aniyo… aku mau lagi. Janji sekali ini lagi" paksaku yang terus memaju mundurkan pinggangku.

"Tap….. mmmppphhh" ku potong kata-kata Kibum dengan lumatanku pada bibirnya. Aku terus melancarkan serangan ku hingga ia luluh dan mau memenuhi kemauanku.

Setelah lelah ku kerjai, Kibum akhirnya tertidur dalam dekapanku.

"Gomawo Honey…. Saranghae" gumanku pelan lalu pengecup keningnya. Aku pun tertidur sambil mendekap erat namjachinguku itu.

Kibum Pov

"Ehem…" erangku saat merasakan sakit si sekujur tubukku terutama bagian bawah tubuhku. Bagaimana tidak Siwon terus saja menyerang tubuhku tanpa ampun. Katanya ia hanya akan melakukannya sekali lagi, tapi ia melakukannya sampai 5 kali. Jelas saja aku merasa sangat lelah. Tapi biarpun begitu aku cukup menikmati ke gilaan kami tadi.

Ku pandangi namja yang saat ini sedang memeluk erat tubuhku, very handsome…..

" Saranghae" bisikku pelan lalu mengecup kilat bibirnya. Aku melepaskan pelan pelukannya pada tubuhku lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur namun baru satu kakiku yang menginjak lantai aku merasa Siwon menarikku kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Wonnie lepaskan aku"

"Aniyo… Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

"Kamar mandi, aku ingin mandi dan membersihkan diriku dari perbuatanmu ini" kataku yang melepaskan kembali dekapanya. Aku lalu mengumpulkan pakaianku yang berserakan dilantai.

"Bummie mandi bersama ya"

"Ani…. Tidak mau" kataku yang langsung berlari kedalam kamar mandi lalu menguncinya.

"Yack Bummie kenapa tak mau mandi bersama?" teriak Siwon dari sebrang pintu.

"Kau pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau rencanakan. Aku mau mandi sendiri, aku tak mau di kerjai lagi olehmu kali ini. Kau cepat mandi juga, gunakan kamar mandi yang lain" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yack…. Honey kau tega sekali padaku. Gagal deh rencanaku" ku dengar sayup-sayup suara kekecewaan Siwon dari dalam kamar mandi.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi ku lihat Siwon sudah rapi. Sepertinya dia mandi lebih cepat dariku. Dia juga sudah merapikan tempat tidur yang kami gunakan tadi.

"Bummie…" manjanya padaku sambil memeluk pinggang rampingku.

"Wonnie sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali" kataku.

"Mwo kenapa cepat sekali?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dariku lalu menatapku lekat.

"Besok aku ada jadwal syutting jadi aku harus balik dan mempelajari skenarionya malam ini. Lagian aku sudah dari siang di sini. Sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam" aku memberi pengertian pada kekasihku ini.

"Baiklah… Kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat jangan selingkuh ya di lokasi syutting"

"Ne… Kamu juga jangan selingkuh. Apa lagi lirik-lirik yeoja atau namja lain. Dan jangan coba-coba selingkuh dengan Heechul hyung arraso" ancamku. Ya.. Aku tau kalau Siwon sangat menyukai bahkan mencintai Heechul hyung tapi Heechul hyung lebih memilih Hankyung hyung dari pada Siwon. Dan aku tak mau kalau ia lebih mencintai Heechul hyung dari pada aku.

"Ne… Nae Bummie arraso. Udah dong wajahnya jangan di tekuk gitu nanti cantiknya hilang lho" godanya padaku.

Sebenarnya aku tak suka di katakana cantik, tapi entah kenapa kalau Wonnie yang mengatakannya aku begitu senang. Ya kalau di pikir-pikir aku memang mirip yeoja saat ini. Karena rambutku yang sangat panjang ini. Aku sengaja memanjangkannya untuk menunjang peranku di film yang saat ini tengah ku mainkan.

"Bummie ayo tersenyum…." Bujuknya lagi, tapi aku tetap memasang tampang dinginku.

"Bummie dengarkan kataku baik-baik. Memang dulu aku mencintai heechul hyung tapi saat ini hanya kau di hatiku. Bahkan bukan saat ini saja sampai kapanpun yang ada di hatiku hanya kau seorang"

"Janji?"

"Ne…" kata Siwon sambil pemperlihatkan dua jarinya ^^V

"Ia aku percaya" kataku sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyum dengan tulus.

"Nah… gini dong senyum kan manis jadinya" goda Siwon

"Wonnie udah ah.. Jangan goda aku terus" aku merasa saat ini wajahku sudah sangat merah karena godanya dari tadi.

"hahahaha lihat wajahmu memerah" godanya lagi

"Wonnie " teriakku lalu memanyunkan bibir tapi Siwon langsung melumat bibirku.

Ciuman kami berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku kehabisan nafas lalu bendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh agar ciuman panasnya itu berhenti.

"Udah cukup aku mau pulang. Kalau lama-lama disini bisa-bisa dimakan sama kuda liar" kataku yang langsung berlari ke luar drom suju tapi sebelumnya aku sempat mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon.

"Yack Bummie apa maksudmu dengan kuda liar?" kudengar Siwon berteriak dari dalam drom namun aku tak menghiraukannya aku terus melangkah menjauhi drom suju sambil tersenyum-senyum mengingat semua kegilaan yang telah ku perbuat dengan Siwon tadi siang. Dan itu semua berhasil membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

Author Pov

Tak lama setelah ke pergian Kibum dari drom anak-anak suju yang lain kembali ke drom.

"Kami pulang" teriak sungmin girang sambil berglayut manja pada lengan kyuhyun kekasihnya itu.

"Wookie kami lapar. Bisakah kau membuatkan makan malam untuk kita semua?" Tanya Leeteuk pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne… Hyung aku akan memasak untuk kita semua" Wookie langsung melangkah ke dalam dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia masak.

"Biarku bantu Wookie" Hankyung menyusul Wookie yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Ne hyung. Gomawo sudah mau membantuku"

Tak lama masakan yang mereka buat pun jadi.

"Makanan siap….." teriak Wookie dari ruang makan yang berada di antara dapur dan ruang tamu itu.

"Asik…. Makan-makan" kata Shindong girang.

"Yack Shindong kaun ini makan saja taunya"

"Tak apalah penting aku bahagia" kata Shindong pada Heechul.

"Siwon dari tadi ku lihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" Tanya Donghae yang heran dengan tingkah dongsaeng-nya ini.

"Ani…. Hyung ini mau tau saja. Itu rahasia….." Siwon yang salah tingkah karena ke pergok Donghae segera menutupi rasa malunya dengan sesegera mungkin melahap makanan yang ada di depannya sambil tertunduk malu.

"Aish kau ini main rahasia- rahasiaan saja pada kami" kata Donghae sedikit sebal.

"Biarin….." kata Siwon cuek. Tak mungkinkan bila ia bercerita tentang kegilaannya dengan Kibum tadi siang.

"Hyung makan ku sudah selesai. Aku pergi tidur ya" Siwon yang tak mau terus di tatapi hyung-hyungnya itu segera pergi dari meja makan dengan masih dibarengi dengan tatapan aneh dari hyung-hyungnya itu.

"Aish…. Kenapa mereka menatapiku seperti itu. Tak pernah melihat orang yang sedang jatuh cinta apa" Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatanya pada Kibum tadi siang. Siwon terus saja tersenyum-senyum mengingat perbuatannya itu.

"Nae Bummie sedang apa ya? Bummie bogoshippo. Ku telpon sajalah dia" dengan cepat Siwon menyambar handphonnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu sengan sigap ia menekan beberapa nomor. Dengan hati berdebar-debar ia tempelkan handphone itu di telinganya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya terdengar suara orang yang sejak tadi siang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang berhasil membuat ia lupa akan sakit hati atas penolakan heechul padanya.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC OKE… ^_^<p>

Ayo semuanya RnR.a mana #nagih#

RnR.a jangan lupa ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / 7 End.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Member Super Junior.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Family, NC, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi, Nc, atau M-perg jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p><em>Author PoV<em>

Sudah sebulan dari kejadian waktu itu. Siwon dan Kibum belum pernah bertemu kembali karena jadwal keduanya yang sangat padat. Tapi mereka tak berhenti berhubungan walaupun hanya dengan pesan dan telephone saja. Karena itu, tak bisa dipungkiri oleh keduanya kalau mereka benar-benar saling merindukan dan berharap memiliki waktu sengang sehingga mereka dapat bertemu dan saling melepas kerinduan.

Siwon Pov

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari luar. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar kamar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Saat kubuka pintu kamar ini kulihat Sungmin hyung sedang berlari kedalam kamar sambil membanting pintu. Dan kulihat kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakan.

Apalagi yang mereka pertengkarkan. Jangan-jangan seperti biasa Sungmin hyung marah karena kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dangan menatap lekat PSPnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Aish… mereka itu….

"Yack.! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut sih? Menganggu tidurku saja" kataku pada hyung-hyungku ini yang sedang asik bercengkrama bahkan ada beberapa yang sedang mesra-mesraan seperti pasangan Eunhae dan Yewook yang sedang asik-asik berpelukan. Aish… bikin iri saja. Bummie andai kau di sini. Bogoshippo nae chagya.

"Mian Siwon kalau kami menganggu tidurmu" kata Leeteuk hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya sudah tak apa. Menangnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tampaknya seru sekali dan kenapa Sungmin marah-marah pada kyu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Itu Sungmin hamil anak kyu tapi tadi kyu sempat bilang kalau dia nggak mau mikirin punya anak. Dan Sungmin mendengarnya jadinya seperti itu" jelas Leeteuk hyung. Eh, nggak salah dengar nih. Sungmin hamil? Bagaimana bisa. Dasar evil maknae, kamu ketahuan sring begituan sama Sungmin nih.

"Mwo… Sungmin hamil?" aku benar-benar kaget mendengar penjalasan dari Donghae hyung. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.

"Jangan kaget dulu. Masih ada yang lebih mengemparkan dari pada hal itu" kata Yesung hyung santai. Ia masih mengoda Reowook yang ada disampingnya.

"Memangnya apa?" tanyaku penasaran pada Yesung hyung.

"Yang hamil bukan Cuma Sungmin tapi Leeteuk, Heechul, Reowook, dan Eunhyuk juga" kali ini shindong hyung yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku masih terbengong-bengong ditempat. Nggak salah dengarkan aku. Masak semua uke pada ngisi sih. Ternyata yang yadong akut itu nggak Cuma si evil maknae aja ya. Yang lain juga, ampe para uke mereka ngisi gitu lagi.

"Mwo… Pantas saja dari tadi drom ini berisik sekali. Ternyata ada berita mengemparkan begini" aku masih benar-benar shock kali ini. Benarkah semua uke di drom ini tengah mengandung. Aku kalah dong, kan Bummie belum bisa ngisi juga. Kita aja baru jadian belum lama ini. Dan kita juga baru ngelakuinnya sekali.

"Ia sangat mengemparkan bahkan" kata shindong hyung menyambung kata-kataku tadi. Ia menganguk pelan lalu memasukan beberapa makanan ringan kedalam mulutnya.

"Annyoung…." Sapa seseorang yang baru saja datang. Sponttan semua orang mengalihkan kegiatan mereka untuk melihat orang itu. tapi aku masih saja diam berfikir tentang ke anehan para uke yang lagi ngisi itu. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku sangat sengenali suara ini. Suara namja yang sangat aku rindukan saat ini. Apa ini nyata atau hanya halusinasiku saja karena terlalu merindukannya.

"Kibum…. Tumben main ke drom ada apa?" ku dengar suara Leeteuk hyung. Ternyata bukan mimpi. Nae Chagya Bummie ada di sini sekarang. Asik-asik bisa kangen-kangenan nih.

"Bummie…" panggilku manja. Kutatap ia dari jauh, cantik… Ia tersenyum manis dengan senyum khasnya yang menampakkan sederet gigi putih rapinya. Aigo… neumu yeppo. Aku pingin memeluk dan menciumnya segera. Bummie, kamu buat aku jadi gila. Eh bukan, maksudnya tergila-gila sama kamu.

"Wonnie….." panggil Kibum manja. Kibum langsung berlari ke dalam pelukanku. Aish… senangnya bisa memeluk orang yang sangat kita cintai. Akhirnya kamu mendarat dipelukanku juga Kibum. Ku peluki tubuhnya dengan erat dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Bogoshippo" Bisiknya pelan namun cukup terdengar olehku bahkan mungkin oleh member yang lain. Karena sekarang beberapa hyungku tengah memandang heran pada kami berdua.

"Nado chagya" ku eratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Seakan-akan takut ia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Bummie kamu milikku seorang.

"Bummie?"

"Wonnie?"

"Chagya?" ku dengar Donghae, Yesung dan Heechul hyung bergumam sambil menatap kami bergantian. Pasti mereka bingung melihat kemesraan kami ini. Jelas sajalah kan kami berdua belum mengumumkan hubungan kami ini pada yang lain.

"Kalian…" kali ini kata Leeteuk hyung. Sepertinya dia tengah menerka kalau kami punya hubungan khusus.

"Hehehehe….. Ne hyung kami pacaran" kataku yang langsung mendapat tatapan dari semua hyung dan dongsaeng-ku. Sedangkan Kibum makin menbenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku dan kulihat wajahnya bersemu memerah pasti ia sedang malu karena sekarang semua member tahu akan hubungan kami berdua. Mukanya masih memerah saja, Aish… cantiknya nae namjachingu-ku ini. ingin aku segera melahapnya hehehhe….

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya ryeowook heran. Ia bertanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yesung hyung.

"Kira-kira udah lebih dari 1 bulan" kataku yang mendapat angukan mengerti dari semuanya.

"Mwo jadi selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami?" kata shindong hyung masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Kita nggak bermaksud menyembunyikannya kok hyung Cuma belum sempat bilang aja kan aku dan Bummie lagi sibuk banget dengan jadwal-jadwal syutting film kami masing-masing" ku coba member penjelasan pada hyung-hyungku ini.

"Mian ya semua baru bilang sekarang" kata Kibum yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga. Pipinya sudah tak semerah sebelumnya. Ku sandarkan kepalaku di behunya dengan manja.

"Ne ya sudah tak apa-apa. Yang penting saat ini kita semua sudah tahu" tutur Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku ikut senang Siwon. Akhirnya kau bias mencari pasangan yang lebih baik dariku" kata Heechul hyung yang sangat ku tahu apa maksudnya itu. Iya dulu aku memang pernah menyukai hyung-ku yang berwajah yeoja itu. ku akui aku sempat menyukainya tapi dia lebih memilih Hankyung hyung dari pada diriku. Dan sejak sebulan yang lalu, sejak aku merengut kesucian Kibum. Sejak itu hatiku sepenuhnya jadi milik namja cantik ini. kini hanya Kibum saja namja yang ku cintai tak ada Heechul hyung lagi. Walau Heechul hyung cantik tapi Bummie-ku juga tak kalah cantik darinya.

"Jadi aku bias tenang sekarang" sambung Heechul hyung.

"Maksudnya hyung?" Tanyaku pura-pura tak tau. Babo, kenapa malah mengoda Heechul hyung.

"Aish… sudah tidak usah di pikirkan. Urusi saja Bummie-mu itu" sepertinya Heechul hyung sedikit kesal dengan kepura-puraanku barusan. Sesekali mengerjainya juga taka pa kan.

"Ne hyung" kataku pelan.

"Chagya aku kangen berat sama kamu" manjaku pada Kibum sambil terus memeluk tubuh rampingnya ini. Aku bisa menghirup wangi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Nado nae Wonnie" katanya manja. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku. Ku lingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya sambil bersender di dinding sedangkan dirinya mengalungkan tangan rampingnya itu di leherku.

"Aish…. Pasangan baru ini mesra sekali" goda shindong hyung sambil beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

"Biarin. Jangan sirik ya. Bummie itu milikku, hanya milikku. Milik Choi Siwon" kataku lantang. Kibum yang mendengar kata-kataku tadi jadi malu. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Manisnya….

"Ne, lagian aku tak tertarik pada Bummie-mu itu. Akukan sudah memiliki Nari" kata Shindong hyung dari dapur.

"Aku tau kok" Ya siapa yang tak tahu kalau hyung-ku yang satu itu sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Nari. Seorang gadis cantik yang imut. Tapi tetap saja lebih imutan Bummie-ku.

"Wonnie" panggil Kibum manja. Jarang-jarang dia bersikap seperti ini. Hanya padaku saja dia bisa bersikap OCC seperti sekarang.

"Waeyo chagya?" Tanya ku sambil mengecup kilat bibirnya. Ia kembali tersipu malu. Sejak kapan ya si snow prince ini jadi orang yang pemalu. Eh, bukannya dia memang suka malu-malu ya. Tapi yang sekarang sedikit aneh, baru digoda sedikit pasti wajahnya akan langsung semerah cherry.

"Ada yang mau aku beritahu pada Wonnie" kata Kibum mmembuatku sedikit penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau kasih tahu. Pasti sebuah kejutan deh.

"Apa yang mau kau beritahu padaku?" tanyaku. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ditubuhku.

"Aku mau memberitahu kau tentang ini….." Kibum meraih tangan kananku yang sejak tadi melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengarahkan tanganku tadi ke perutnya yang rata. Ia membuat tanganku melakukan gerakan mengelus-elusnya pelan di perutnya yang langsing itu. Maksudnya apa?

"Mak…sud…mu.. ka…mu…" aku mulai mencerna maksud dari tindakan Kibum tadi. Jangan bilang dia sama seperti uke yang lain.

"Ne Wonnie aku hamil lima minggu dan ini anakmu" jelasnya padaku. Benarkah? Bummie hamil anakku? Aku jadi daddy sebentar lagi.

"Tapikan kita baru melakukannya sekali" jujur aku sangat senang mendengarnya tapi aku juga sedikit heran kita baru sekali melakukannya tapi dia sudah hamil. Apalagi kalau berkali-kali.

"Jadi kau tak menginginkan anak ini?" tampaknya Kibum marah mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Aish… bodohnya aku kenapa bisa bertanya seperti itu tadi. Kibum melepaskan tanganku yang ia gengam dengan kasar. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

"Anio… Aku mau anak ini. Karena anak ini anak kita bukti cinta kita" ku peluk ia dari belakang dan ku rayu ia agar tak marah lagi. Tapi Kibum tetap saja marah dan memasang wajah cemberutnya itu yang kataku itu sangat lucu.

"Aish…. chagya jangan marah lagi. Nanti cantiknya hilang lho" ku goda lagi ia. Dia masih cemberut dan tak mau menatap diriku.

"Baby…. Lihat mommy marah pada daddy" ku balikan tubuh Kibum hingga menghadap padaku. Lalu aku sedikit berjongkok didepan perutnya yang masih rata. Ku ajak bicara bayi kami yang masih ada didalam sana. Sambil terus mengelus-elus pelan perut rata Kibum.

"Anio…. Baby daddy yang jahat pada kita" akhirnya Kibum bersuara juga. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada dan masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Mungkin bawaan bayi makanya dia jadi berprilaku manja seperti sekarang.

"Baby bilang ke mommy daddy minta maaf" kataku masih membelai perutnya dan memandangi wajah cantik umma dari calon anakku ini.

"Hufh… ne… aku memaafkanmu chagya" akhirnya dia luluh juga dengan godaanku. Memang tak akan ada yang bisa mengacuhkan seorang Choi Siwon. Dan kalau aku sudah mulai mengoda, tak aka nada yang bisa lolos dari godaanku itu. termasuk namja cantikku ini.

"Gomawo chagya. Gomawo baby sudah membantu daddy minta maaf pada mommy" aku terus membelai perut Kibum yang masih rata lalu menciumnya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Reowook yang heran melihat kelakuanku pada Kibum. Kini aku masih berlutut di depan Kibum sambil membelai sayang perutnya.

"bBerbicara pada anakku?" jawabku singkat. Dan semua member langsung memandangi kami berdua.

"Jadi…. Kibum hamil?" Tanya Donghae hyung yang ku rasa ia sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kataku.

"Ne…." jawabku senang.

"Aish…. Kalian ini baru jadian sudah mau punya anak" sindir Leeteuk hyung padaku dan Kibum.

"Emang Leeteuk hyung saja yang bias punya anak. Kan aku juga mau punya anak dari nae Bummie" kataku yang sedikit mengoda kearah Kibum. Aku mengerlingkan mataku padanya dan lagi-lagi dia tersipu-sipu malu karena ulahku itu.

"Sudah-sudah lihat wajah Kibum semakin memerah gara-gara kalian" lerai Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung tersenyum manis pada kami berdua.

"Aish hyung bisa saja" ku tatap wajah kekasihku ini. Benar kata Heechul hyung, wajahnya sekarang sangat merah menahan malu tapi itu malah menambah kecantikan wajahnya.

"Tinggal tunggu Zhoumi dan Henry aja lagi yang punya anak" kata Yesung hyung yang membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Ya, tapi merekakan tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain sahabat" ujar Heechul hyung. Memang benar kalau ZhouRy itu hanya fanservice bukan the real couple seperti kami semua.

"Aku berharap mereka benar-benar jadi couple kaya kita semua" kata Donghae hyung dan aku juga berharap begitu karenaku tau benar kalau Zhoumi sebenarnya menyimpan rasa pada Henry.

"Kayaknya susah deh" kata Eunhyuk hyung.

"Ia sepertinya memang mustahil" sambung Leeteuk hyung. Dan aku juga tau ZhouRy itu akan susah terwujud karena aku juga tau kalau Henry sama sekali tak berminat menjalin hubugan dengan seorang namja ia lebih memilih memilih memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang yeoja.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Zhoumi dan Mochi kenapa mereka belum datang juga ya?" Tanya Wookie bingung. Semua orang jadi memandangnya heran.

"Memangnya mereka mau kesini?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung pada ryeowook.

"Ne….. makanya aku masak banyak hari ini" jelas Wookie.

Ting Tong

"Eh, sepertinya itu mereka. Biar aku buka pintunya" Yesung hyung pun berjalan ke pintu drom suju.

"Annyoung….." kata Zhoumi dan Henry berbarengan.

"Kenapa baru sampai sekarang?" Tanya wookie yang tampaknya sedikit kesal karena mereka datang terlambat.

"Mian…. Tadi aku nganterin Mochi ke rumah sakit dulu" kata Zhoumi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Eh, memangnya kau sakit apa?" Tanya Yesung hyung pada Henry.

"Anio…. Dia tidak sakit. Dia Cuma….." kata Zhoumi sedikit ragu.

"Cuma apa Zhoumi?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung penasaran.

"Dia hamil hyung?" kata Zhoumi akhirnya. Eh, aku nggak salah dengarkan. Mochi hamil? Anak siapa?

"Mwo…." Teriak kami semua tak menyangka akan mendengar berita seperti ini. Kenapa Henry mau merubah pendirianya yang tak mau memiliki hubungan dengan seorang namja itu? Bahkan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak dari seorang namja yang entah siapa itu. Dunia benar-benar aneh.

"Kamu hamil?" Tanya Heechul hyung yang sangat penasaran dengan ke benaran berita ini sama seperti kami semua yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Ne hyung….." jawab Henry dengan sedikit lesu. Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa tampak tak bersemangat.

"Anak siapa?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Ia anak siapa? Setahu kita kau tidak memiliki hubungan khusus pada siapa pun" benar kata Yesung hyung setahu kami ia memang tak mau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang namja.

"Anak ku hyung" kata Zhoumi santai.

"Mwo….." kembali seisi ruangan ini ricuh karena suara-suara mengelegar kami. Karena mendengar pengakuan Zhoumi yang membuat kami semua tercengang? Sejak kapan mereka memiliki hubungan? Kenapa Zhoumi tak pernah bercerita padaku?

"Jadi kalian…." Kataku penasaran.

"Ia hyung, kami memiliki hubungan" Kata Zhoumi

"Wah…. Berarti aku bakal punya 7 keponakan sekaligus tahun ini" kata shindong hyung yang membuat kami tertawa lepas.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / 7 End.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Member Super Junior.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Family, NC, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi, Nc, atau M-perg jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Kibum Pov<p>

Hari ini Wonnie menjempuku di apartement katanya ia akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang aku pun tak tahu dimana. Sebelumnya ia menyuruhku berdandan secantik mungkin. Sedikit risih sebenarnya saat dia bilang cantik. Kenapa harus cantik dan kenapa bukan tampan? Aku ini kan seorang namja bukan yeoja. Ya walau pun harus ku akui wajahku ini imut. Ingat imut bukan cantik, kan aku namja. Selain itu, aku juga akan menjadi umma dari anak Wonnie nanti.

"Wonnie, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran pada kekasihku yang sedang fokus menyetir disampingku. Aku memandangnya sedikit tajam.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu chagya" jawabnya sambil mengenggam tanganku lalu di ciumnya tanganku itu. Blush…. Pasti sekarang wajahku seperti kepiting rebus siap saji. Wonnie memang paling tahu cara mengodaku. Dan dia pasti senang sekali mengodagu setiap saat.

"Aish….. Kau ini kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan sih" kata ku pura-pura kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya yang masih mengengam tanganku. Ku pasang wajah kesalku di hadapanya. Semoga saja dia tak tahu kalau sekarang ini aku sedang malu berat karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Sabarlah chagya, nanti juga kamu akan mengetahuinya" kata Wonnie lembut berharap agar aku mengerti. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur kesal padanya. Kenapa mesti pakai main rahasia-rahasiaan sih. Mau buat surprise ya?

"Chagya jangan marah, kasihan baby kita kalau lihat mommy dan daddynya bertengkar terus" rayunya lagi. Tapi aku masih saja menatap ke luar jendela. Hei, kita kan nggak bertengkar. Aku Cuma lagi kesal aja sama kamu Wonnie. Jangan berlebihan dong.

"Chagya ayolah jangan marah lagi" pinta Wonnie sambil mengelus-elus perutku yang masih datar ini. Aku diam sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafas sedikit panjang dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, aku tak akan marah lagi. Tapi kau harus memenuhi permintaanku" kataku yang mulai luluh. Terlihat Wonnie sedikit bernafas lega. Ia melirikku sebentar lalu pandangannya kembali fokus kearah jalan.

"Ne apa yang kamu inginkan, Chagya?" Tanya Wonnie yang kembali membelai perut rataku. Dia benar-benar menyukai bayi yang aku kandung ini. Ya tentu saja lah, ini kan anak kandungnya. Penerus pertama keluarga Choi kelak, jadi wajar kalau dia menyukai bahkan mencintai bayi yang ku kandung ini.

"Tapi janji dulu bakal di kabulkan" kataku manja sambil menyenderkan kepalaku dilengan kanannya.

"Ne, apa yang tidak untuk nae chagya dan nae baby" kata Wonnie sambil mengengam tanganku sedikit erat. Ya Tuhan, aku bahagia bisa didekat Siwon hyung dan mengandung anaknya seperti saat ini. Walau pun dulu aku tak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki hubungan special dengan Siwon hyung. Semoga saja keputusanku untuk memberikan cinta bahkan tubuhku ini tak salah. Buatlah aku bahagia bersamanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu inginkan, Chagya?" Tanya Wonnie yang memecahkan lamunanku tadi. Wonnie sesekali melirik padaku.

"Aku mau kita balik ke apartementku sekarang juga" kataku dengan tegas dan sedikit manja. Wonnie memandangku sedikit aneh.

"Mwo.!" Teriaknya kaget, respek aku pun melepaskan rangkulanku pada tangannya dan menutupi telingaku. "Mau apa kita balik lagi ke sana chagy?" Tanya Wonnie.

"Aku pingin makan es krim" kataku dengan tampang tak berdosa. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin merasakan dingin dan manisnya eskrim yang lumer di mulutku. Mungkin bawaan bayi kali ya. Jadi gini ya rasanya wanita hamil yang ngidam.

"Kalau kamu ingin eskrim nanti kita beli kalau melewati toko eskrim ya chagy" kata Wonnie dengan lembut sambil membelai rambutku lembut. Aku memajukan bibirku, kesal. Kenapa mesti nanti, kan aku maunya sekarang.

"Nggak mau, aku kan maunya eskrim yang dijual di seberang apartemenku" rengekku pada namjachiguku ini. Masak wonnie nggak mau ngasih sih. Ini kan bawaan baby.

"Eskrim di mana saja kan sama chagy" kata Wonnie mencoba sedikit merayuku.

"Beda WONNIE" kataku sedikit emosi. "POKOKNYA AKU MAU ESKRIM SEKARANG JUGA" teriakku kesal. Kalau dipikir-pikir tingkahku sekarang sangat kekanak-kanakan ya. Ya mau gimana lagi, namanya juga bawaan bayi. Kan bukan aku yang mau. Yang mau kan baby-nya.

"Tapi kita sudah hampir sampai chagy" bujuk Wonnie lagi. Ih… buat kesal aja sih Wonnie.

"Putar balik" perintahku dengan mencoba sedikit tenang dan tidak marah-marah lagi. Bisa gawat baby-ku nanti kalau mommy-nya marah-marah. Apa lagi sama Si manusia ngeselin satu ini.

"Chagy jangan begitu. Mengertilah sedikit" Rayu Wonnie. Seharusnya yang mengerit tentang aku dan baby itu kamu Wonnie.

"Kamu yang nggak bisa ngerti Wonnie. Hiks…. Hiks…. Wonnie jahat padahal tadi sudah janji. Tapi malah ingkar. Wonnie udah nggak cinta sama aku dan baby lagi ya? Wonnie jahat, aku benci Wonnie" perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku tak tahu sejak aku hamil aku benar-benar sudah seperti yeoja saja, seperti saat ini sangat sensitive.

Aku masih terisak pelan bahkan hampir tanpa suara. Wonnie yang melihatku menangis menghembuskan nafas berat lalu mengengam tanganku dengan satu tangannya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mencintai kalian berdua. Aku sangat mencintai kalian" kata Wonnie jujur. Aku tahu kalau Wonnie sangat mencintaiku. Tapi dia selalu saja membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kalau Wonnie benar-benar cinta sama kita berdua, kita balik sekarang juga. Aku mau eskrim di tempat itu sekarang juga" rengekku sambil mencoba menghentikan air mata yang masih menetes di pipiku.

"Tidak bisa chagy karena kita hampir sampai. Saat pulang saja kita beli eskrimnya ya" tawar Wonnie. Aku masih menekuk wajah ku dan memasang wajah kesal kearahnya.

"Nggak mau Wonnie. Aku maunya sekarang. Pokoknya mau eskrim ditempat itu sekarang juga. Wonnie kok nggak bisa ngerti juga sih" kesalku. Kenapa dia tak mau mengabulkannya sih, bukankah tadi Wonnie sudah berjanji. Dasar Wonnie ngeselin.

"Aish Kamu ini" kata Wonnie. Sepertinya dia juga mulai kesal dengan tingkah manja ku.

"Kenapa dengan aku?" kataku sinis. Aku tak lagi memandang Wonnie bahkan aku melepaskan gengaman tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ayolah Chagya jangan manja seperti ini" kata Wonnie meminta.

"Kalau aku manja kenapa? Nggak suka?" kata ku semakin sinis.

"Bukan begitu chagya"

"Kalau nggak gitu terus apa? Semua yang aku minta itu kan murni baby yang ku kandung yang menginginkannya" kataku pelan dan kembali terisak tanpa suara.

"Chagya sudah dong jangan nagis lagi" pinta Wonnie tapi aku hanya diam saja. "Chagya…." Panggil Wonnie lagi tapi aku masih meniamkannya.

"Chagya…" rayu Wonnie lagi.

"APA?" kataku sedikit berteriak didepannya. Aku sangat kesal dengan Wonnie.

Author Pov

Kibum dan Siwon masih terus saja beradu argumentasi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"AKU MAU ESKRIM WONNIE" teriak Kibum lantang untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Siwon. Siwon menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu memandang pada Kibum yang ada disebelahnya.

"Eh, Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kibum aneh saat Siwon tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Kibum memandangi kearah daerah diluar mobil yang sedikit familiar dimatanya.

"Kita sudah sampai chagy" kata Siwon sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia kambali menatap Kibum yang masih celingak-celinguk memandangi sekitar tempat mereka saat ini.

"Aku bakalan beliin kamu eskrim setelah kamu bertemu seseorang" Siwon turun dari mobilnya dan buru-buru membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya itu. Tapi Kibum tak kunjung turun dari mobil ia masih terbengong saat mengetahui dimana ia saat ini (ad yg tahu sibum d mana?).

"Chagy kenapa bengong gitu. Ayo cepat turun" Ajak Siwon pada Kibum yang tak kunjung turun dari mobil. Kibum memandangi Siwon heran.

"Kita ngapain kesini, Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum dan akhirnya namja cantik nan imut itu turun juga dari mobil Siwon.

"Nanti kau juga kan tahu. Ayo…." Siwon menarik tangan Kibum memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik orangtua Siwon(ad yg tebakannya benar?).

"Wonnie kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kita akan ke rumahmu. Kalau tahu beginikan aku akan mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya" kata Kibum sambil merapikan pakaian dan dandanannya(?). kekesalannya pada Siwon sudah sirna sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan kini ia tengah merasa sangat dag dig dug. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon kan mengajaknya kerumah yang berarti ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga besar Choi.

"Sudah chagy, kau cantik kok seperti ini" kata Siwon yang lalu meraih tangan Kibum untuk di gandeng. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kibum malu. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi.

"Siwon… tumben kau kemari apa tidak ada jadwal? Dan tak biasanya kau membawa Kibum kemari" Tanya Mrs. Choi saat wanita paruh baya itu melihat kedatangan anak pertamannya bersama dengan sahabatnya di tempat kerja. Memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Siwon mengajak teman-temannya kerumah. Tapi entah kenapa wanita cantik satu ini sedikit heran melihat kedatangan anaknya bersama Kibum. Apa lagi melihat mereka berdua masuk kerumah sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

"Ia umma aku sedang kosong hari ini, nggak ada job jadi main deh ke rumah" Kata Siwon santai sambil tersenyum pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. "Ah, umma. Appa dimana? Apa dikantornya?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Nggak, appa-mu itu tak masuk kantor hari ini. katanya dia ingin dirumah saja seharian" jelas Mrs. Choi pada anaknya.

"Lalu apa dimana umma?" Tanya Siwon.

"Appa disini Wonnie" kata Mr. Choi sambil turun dari lantai atas. Ia segera mendekati sang anak yang tadi mencarinya.

"Annyoung appa" sapa Siwon pada appa-nya.

"Annyoung wonnie. Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Mr. Choi pada anak pertamannya itu.

"Appa… umma…. Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian berdua" kata Siwon santai dan entah kenapa Kibum jadi deg-degan saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon itu.

'Wonnie mau bilang apa. Jangan bilang dia mau memberitahukan ke hamilanku ini pada kedua orang tuanya. Andwae… aku belum siap Wonnie' kata Kibum dalam hati.

"Kamu mau mengatakan apa Wonnie. Kenapa kamu jadi sedikit formal sih, nggak seperti biasanya" kata Mrs. Choi pada anaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini mau bilang…." Mrs. Dan Mr. Choi memandang Siwon menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan anaknya itu. Siwon menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu kembali berkata dengan sedikit tegang karena dipandangi kedua orangtuanya. Kibum mengengam tangan Siwon dan meremasnya, ia tak kalah tegangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan Wonnie?" Tanya Mr. choi sedikit santai.

"Aku ingin meminta restu kalian berdua untuk menikahi Kibum" kata Siwon tegas, akhirnya kalimat itu bisa juga keluar dari mulut namja bertubuh sempurna ini.

"Mwo.! Menikahi Kibum?" Mr. dan Mrs. Choi sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-lakinya itu. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menundukan kepalanya takut menerima amukan dari kedua orang tua Siwon. Dia sedikit mengutuk keputusan Siwon yang sepihak ini. kenapa Siwon tak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan dirinya, malah mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk memberitahukan semua pada orang tuanya. Padahalkan dirinya belum siap sama sekali.

Siwon yang mengetahui kegalauan Kibum karena kibum meremas tangannya semakin kuat dan ia juga menundukan kepalanya. Siwon mengengam tangan Kibum dengan dua tangannya sambil berbisik pelan kalau semuannya tak akan apa-apa pasti semua akan bisa mereka lewati dengan mudah. Tapi tetap saja, Kibum masih gelisah.

"Wonnie apa kamu sadar dengan kata-katamu itu" Tanya Mrs. Choi. Ia tahu kalau anaknya itu dekat dengan semua rekan-rekannya. Bahkan tak jarang mereka melakukan fanservice, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau hubungan anaknya dengan Kibum lebih dari sebuah fanservice. Bahkan kini anaknya itu meminta restunya untuk menikahi Kibum.

"Aku sangat yakin umma. Karena aku sangat mencintai Kibum" kata Siwon meyakinkan ke dua orang tuanya. Ia berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Ia tak mau menyulut kemarahan kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa tak akan megizinkan kalian menikah. Kalian berdua itu sama-sama namja" Mr. choi mulia murka dengan tingkah anaknya itu. Air mata pun mulai membanjiri wajah Kibum saat mendengar penolakan atas dirinya. Ia tahu kalimat itu lah yang pasti akan keluar dari mulut kedua orang tua Siwon. Tapi walau pun ia tahu semua itu, ia tetap belum bisa mendengarnya. Karena itu sunguh sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Itu benar nak. Selain itu, kamu kan penerus dan pewaris keluarga Choi. Seorang pewaris itu juga butuh penerus. Kalau kamu menikah dengan Kibum yang notabanenya sesame namja bagaimana kalian bisa memiliki keturunan nantinya" Kata Mrs. Choi sedikit member pengertian. Kibum masih menangis tanpa suara. Entah sudah sebanyak apa air mata yang ia keluarkan seharian ini.

"Aku tahu itu umma, tapi bagaimana pun aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan" kata Siwon kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Memang apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kibum?" Tanya Mr. choi dengan nada sedikit tinggi namun cukup membuat Siwon dan Kibum terlonjak kaget. Mereka tahu kalau saat ini Mr. Choi tengah murka-murkanya.

"Aku…. Aku menghamili Kibum" kata Siwon tegas. Sedangkan Kibum semakin terisak antara bahagia karena Siwon bersikukuh memperjuangkannya serta bayi mereka dan sedih karena penolakan keluarga Siwon.

"Hahahahaha….. Apa kamu pikir appa akan mempercayai kata-katamu itu, Siwon" kata Mr. choi sambil tertawa geli mendengar pengakuan anaknya yang jelas-jelas sangat mustahil itu.

"Aku tak berbohong appa. Kibum sedang hamil dua bulan dan itu anakku" kata Siwon tegas. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sesegara mungkin dan membuat kedua orang tuanya percaya. Ia tak tega melihat Kibum yang masih terisak dalam diamnya.

"Itu tak mungkin Wonnie. Kibum itu namja sama sepertimu. Dan namja itu tak bisa hamil" kata Mrs. Choi sinis. Ia pandangi Kibum sesaat entah kenapa ia tak enak hati melihat Kibum yang terisak disamping Siwon.

"Tapi Kibum benar-benar hamil umma. Kalau kalian tak percaya bacalah ini" Siwon menyerahkan amplop yang berisi surat dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan kalau Kibum benar-benar tengah mengandung dua bulan.

Mr. dan Mrs. Choi membaca surat itu dengan teliti. Awalnya mereka tak percaya tapi setelah membaca surat itu akhirnya mereka yakin kalau Siwon tak berbohong ( Author: kok Mr. ma Mrs. Choi mw prcya gtu aj ya? Bisa aja kn tu surat palsu #plak…. Readers: Sebenarnya yang nulis ff ini sp sih? Kok sewot sdri back to story).

Karena tak kuat mengetahu kenyataan bahwa anaknya telah menghamili seseorang dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah namja Mrs. Choi pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menjadi panik.

"Umma…." Teriak Siwon saat menyadari tubuh ummanya mulai roboh (readers: pohon ya. author: tadi aku comment d mrhn sekarang mlh readers yang bawel. Mw readers tu apa sih? Readers: ff.a cepat kelar…..)

^_^ TBC Again ^_^

Please comment oke ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / 7 End.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Member Super Junior.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Family, NC, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi, Nc, atau M-perg jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Sejam sudah Mrs. Choi pingsan yang membuat Mr. Choi dan Sibum panik dan khawatir. Terutama Kibum yang mengangap kalau pingsannya Mrs. Choi itu adalah akibatnya. Kibum menundukan wajahnya dalam dekapan Siwon dan sesekali ia melirik kearah Mr. Choi yang tengah duduk di samping tubuh tak sadarkan istrinya. Tak lama akhirnya Mrs. Choi sadar juga dari pingsannya.

"Umma…" Siwon medekati Ummanya.

"Sudah merasa baikan" Tanya Mr. Choi pada istri tercintanya itu sambil membantu istrinya untuk duduk.

"Ne, Cuma masih sedikit pening saja" ucap Mrs. Choi pelan sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara anak nakal ini" kata Mr. Choi sambil memukul kepala Siwon. Siwon yang tadnya berdiri disamping appa-nya sambil merangkul Kibum jadi melepaskan dekapannya pada Kibum.

"Aw… Appa sakit" rintih Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anak dan ayah itu. Tapi ia kemudian langsung menundukan kepalanya lagi saat melihat Mrs. Choi sedang menatapnya. Ada perasaan tak enak menghampiri hati dan pikirannya.

"Kibum kemari" panggil Mrs. Choi. Kibum pun mendekati calon mertuanya itu dengan ragu-ragu namun sebelumnya ia sempat menatap Siwon dan Siwon memberikan angukan kecil padanya.

"Duduk disini" pinta Mrs. Choi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Kibum pun menuruti kemauan Mrs. Choi. Di rebahkan tubuhnya di samping Mrs. Dan Mr. Choi.

"Apa benar di dalam sini ada cucu ku?" Tanya Mrs. Choi sambil mengelus-elus perut Kibum yang masih rata.

"Ne ahjumma…. Mian… karena telah membuat keluarga Choi malu karena kehamilanku ini" kata Kibum sambil tertunduk. Ia sedikit takut dengan reaksi umma Siwon padanya nanti.

"Tak apa Kibum, yang salah bukan kamu tapi anak nakal ini" kata Mrs. Choi sambil memukul-mukul anaknya berkali-kali dengan bantal guling.

"Aw…. Aw…. Umma udah dong. Kok aku aja yang di salahin" protes Siwon sambil menghindari pukulan maut dari umma-nya. Kibum menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan oarng tua dan anak itu.

"Karena kamu memang salah. Berani-beraninya kamu menghamili anak orang" kata Mrs. Choi menatap tajam Siwon. Siwon sedikit bergidik ngeri mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari umma-nya.

"Mwo, Tapikan kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka umma. Bukan karena aku memeprkosa Kibum atau apa pun itu" bela Siwon yang masih kekeh tak mau di salahkan.

"Aish…. Kamu ini…." kata Mr. Choi sambil bersiap-siap memukul Siwon.

"Eits….. Appa jangan ikut-ikutan Umma mukulin aku dong" cegah Siwon. "Bummie tolongin aku" rengek Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum dari samping.

"Yack.! Siwon jangan pegang menantu dan calon cucuku" kata Mrs. Choi sambil menepis tangan Siwon yang meligkar di tubuh Kibum. Kibum hanya tertawa melihat tingkah orangtua dan anak itu yang merebutkan dirinya.

"Yack.! Umma… Appa… tadi kalian menentang pernikahanku dengan Kibum tapi kenapa sekarang malah ngerebut Kibum dariku" protes Siwon sebal.

"Kamu cemburu?" Tanya Mrs. Choi sambil memeluk Kibum hangat. Kibum cukup nyaman dengan perlakuan calon mertuanya itu. Ia sangat senang karena ternyata kedua orang tua Siwon menyukainnya dan juga bayi yang tengah ia kandung. Bahkan mereka sekarang merestui hubungan dia dan Siwon.

"Tentu saja Umma…"

"Kalau begitu kamu harus rela cemburu terus dan kamu juga harus mau berbagi Kibum dengan Umma. Karena mulai sekarang Kibum juga milik Umma" kata Mrs. Choi memanas-manasi anaknya sendiri.

"Nggak mau….." teriak Siwon lantang.

"Aish…. Kamu ini berisik sekali. Sudah Kibum kita pergi saja dari sini" ajak Mrs. Choi sambil merangkul Kibum. Keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Siwon yang masih ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas.

"Kita mau ke mana a…."

"Umma. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Umma" kata Mrs. Choi memotong kata-kata Kibum.

"Ne… Umma. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit cangung menyebut Mrs. Choi dengan sebutan umma.

"Kita ketaman belakang saja bagaimana? Umma mau berbincang-bincang denganmu" ajak Mrs. Choi.

"Ne Umma" kata Kibum lalu mereka berdua pergi dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Kibum dan Mrs. Choi terlihat sedang asik mengobrol di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Choi. Tampak sekali mereka sudah sangat akrab, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan yang pasti mereka berdua tampak tertawa lepas.

Dari salah satu jendela yang berada di tingkat dua terlihat seorang namja tampan yang tidak lain adalah Siwon. Namja itu tersenyum bahagia melihat dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya sedang tertawa lepas, mereka tampak sangat akrab.

Siwon benar-benar bahagia karena Umma dan Appanya mau merestui pernikahannya nanti dengan Kibum walaupun awalnya mereka sempat melarang. Ia juga senang karena ternyata Appa dan Ummanya menyukai Kibum, apalagi sang Umma.

Seandainya keluarga besar Choi tak merestui pernikahannya dengan Kibum. Ia akan tetap menikahi Kibum. Karena ia sangat mencintai Kibum. Ia tak mau kehilangan Kibum apa lagi calon anak mereka yang ummrnya saja masih sangat muda didalam perut Kibum.

"Siwon" panggil Mr. Choi pelan membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ne… Appa waeyo?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap appanya.

"Sini temani Appa sebentar" pinta Mr. Choi. Siwon pun mendekati Appanya yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa. Siwon memilih duduk tepat di hadapan Appanya.

"Wae Appa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ceritakan tentang kamu dan Kibum" pinta Mr. Choi. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata appa-nya itu.

"Eh, Cerita apaan appa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kalian memiliki hubungan?" Tanya Mr. Choi to the point.

"Dua bulan yang lalu Appa" jawab Siwon apa adanya.

"Baru dua bulan tapi Kibum sudah hamil. Kamu ini….." Mr. Choi menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tak habis fikir dengan anak pertamanya itu.

"Hehehe….. mian Appa. Kita kelewat batas, kalau nggak kelewatan batas mungkin kita nggak akan punya hubungan sekarang. Lagian mana Wonnie tahu kalau Kibum itu punya rahim dan bisa hamil. Kalau tahu dari awal pasti kita ngelakuinnya pakai pengaman" bela Siwon sebelum sang appa mengamuk padanya.

"Kamu pasti sering melakukannya dengan Kibum ya?" selidik Mr. Choi.

"Appa…. Apa-apaan sih. Aku kan jadi malu" wajah Siwon sedikit memerah karena mendengar kata-kata appa-nya itu.

"Nggak usah malu sama Appa. Kita saling terbuka saja. Kita sama-sama lelaki bedanya aku ini seorang appa sedangkan kamu masih calon seorang appa. Kembali ke masalah awal, Sepertinya kalian memang sering melakukannya ya" kata Mr. Choi lagi.

"Siapa bilang apa, Kami melakukannya baru sekali" kata Siwon jujur.

"Mwo.! baru sekali dan Kibum langsung hamil?" kaget Mr. Choi.

"Ne Appa…" malu Siwon.

"Aish kamu ini….."

"hehehe…." Tawa Siwon.

"Kamu harus cepat menikahi Kibum sebelum perutnya semakin membesar" saran Mr. Choi.

"Ne Appa. Aku sudah memikirkanya matang-matang. Aku akan menikahi Kibum bulan depan. Appa setujukan?" Tanya Siwon memasikan.

"Ne, semakin cepat semakin baik" kata .

"Gomawo Appa udah memberi restu" senang Siwon.

"Ne…."

"Hayo.! lagi pada ngomongin apa?" Tanya Mrs. Choi yang baru datang bersama Kibum.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum" kata Mr. Choi apa adanya. Kibum yang endengar itu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Hem… lalu kapan kamu akan menikahi Kibum Siwon?" Mrs. Choi mendekati Siwon.

"Bulan depan Umma" kata Siwon mantap. "Bummie, kamu mau kan menikah denganku?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ne, aku mau" jawab Kibum sambil tersipu malu. Siwon memeluk Kibum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu semua harus di persiapkan dari sekarang. Umma akan mempersiapkannya untukmu Wonnie" kata Mrs. Choi dengan penuh semangat.

"Ne, gomawo Umma" Siwon memeluk Ummanya dengan hangat.

"Ehem…ehem…. Ada apa ini kenapa ramai-ramai" Tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang.

"Ah…. Jiwon…" kata Siwon kaget saat melihat kedatangan yeoja yang bernama Jiwon itu.

"Kya….." teriak yeoja itu. "Kibum oppa….. kanapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jiwon sambil berlari mendekati Kibum lalu memeluknya erat sambil jingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Yack.! Yack.! Jiwon jangan peluk-peluk Kibum seperti itu" kata Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukan Jiwon dari Kibum.

"Yack.! oppa kenapa sih. Cemburu ya aku peluk-peluk Kibum oppa" kata Jiwon yang kembali memeluk Kibum.

"Lepaskan" kata Siwon sambil menepis tangan-tangan Jiwon yang ada pada kekasihnya. "Aku nggak cemburu sama kamu Jiwon. Oppa Cuma nggak suka kamu memeluk kekasihku itu saja" sambung Siwon.

"Mwo.! Kekasih? Jangan bercanda deh oppa" Jiwon masih mengira kata-kata Siwon tadi hanya main-main saja.

"Siapa bilang oppa main-main Jiwon. Kibum itu memang kekasihku dan akan memjadi istriku sebentar lagi. Ia kan Bummie sayang" kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum mesra. Lalu menciumi Kibum didepan Jiwon. Jiwon membelalakan matanya kaget sedangkan Kibum jadi berbulshing-bulshing ria di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Oppa bohong. Anio.! Nggak boleh.!" teriak Jiwon histeris.

"Kibum oppa itu milikku" kali ini Jiwon yang menepis tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dua orang yang sedang memperebutkannya itu.

"Siwon oppa kan namja. Jadi nggak bisa nikah sama Kibum oppa. Aku aja yang nikah sama Kibum oppa. Kibum oppa mau kan?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Kibum nggak akan mau. Karena di baru saja menerima lamaranku. Dan kami akan menikah sebulan lagi" kata Siwon pada Jiwon yang merupakan adik perempuannya yang paling manja.

"Nggak boleh….. Umma….. larang Siwon oppa" Jiwon merlari kedalam pelukan Ummanya.

"Mian chagy…. Umma dan Appa sudah merestui pernikahan mereka" kata Mrs. Choi sambil membelai lembut kepala Jiwon.

"Wae Umma? Mereka itu sama-sama namja" kata Jiwon.

"Kibum memang namja sama seperti oppa. Tapi oppa harus tetap menikahinya sebelum perutnya ini semakin mesar" kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus perut Kibum dan memeluknya.

"Maksud oppa apa?" Tanya Jiwon heran pada perkataan dan tingkah oppa-nya itu.

"Oppamu itu telah menghamili Kibum, Jiwon" kali ini Mr. Choi yang angkat berbicara.

"Mwo… nggak mungkin. Kibum oppa-kan namja. Jadi nggak mungkin dia bisa hamil. Yang ada juga dia yang menghamili" kata Jiwon shock.

"Appa awalnya juga tak percaya sampai oppamu itu memberikan surat keteranggan dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan kalau Kibum itu benar-benar hamil" kata Mr. Choi menjelaskan pada anak perempuannya yang sangat manja itu.

"Bisa jadi surat itu palsu kan Appa" Jiwon tak mau kalah.

"Tidak, Kibum benar-benar sedang hamil. Tadi Ummamu sempat pingsan saat mendengar berita itu jadi Appa memanggil dokter Park untuk memeriksa keadaan umma-mu dan sekalian saja Appa minta dokter Park memeriksa Kibum. Dan dokter Park juga mengatakan Kibum memang sedang hamil dua bulan" jelas Mr. Choi.

"Aish…. Siwon oppa, kamu membuatku patah hati saja. Oppa kan tahu aku sangat mengagumi Kibum oppa. Aku ini fans berat-nya dia" kata Jiwon sedih.

"Mian saeng….. tapi kamu mau kan merestui pernikahan kami?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan bukan orang jahat yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Masa aku harus minta Kibum oppa menggugurkan kandunganya. Aku kan nggak setega itu. Aku juga wanita yang bisa hamil jadi aku tahu gimana sedihnya kalau kehilangan anak" kata Jiwon.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Siwon lega.

"Tapi aku namja" kata Kibum tiba-tiba setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Jiwon tadi yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa lepas.

"Ne… chagy kamu memang namja tapi kamu bisa hamil seperti yeoja. Dan kamu sedang Hamil anakku" goda Siwon.

"Wonnie…." Malu Kibum yang langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon. Semua orang pun tertawa kembali melihat tingkah manja Kibum.

"Jadi Siwon oppa dan Kibum onnie bakal nikah bulan depan?" Tanya Jiwon yang mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

"Onnie?" Tanya Kibum pada Jiwon.

"Ne onnie…. Aku tahu onnie mau bilang apa?" cegat Jiwon saat Kibum ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Onnie mau bilang kalau Onnie itu namja kan" terka Jiwon dengan benar karena Kibum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil Kibum oppa onni bukan oppa lagi. Karena Onnie kan akan menjadi Umma dari anak Siwon oppa. Dan Onnie juga akan segera menjadi nyonya Choi. Jadi mau tak mau Onnie harus setuju dengan panggilan barumu itu ya onnie" pinta Jiwon dengan puppy eyes menghanyutkannya. Kibum memandang Siwon tak ada yang ia katakana namun Siwon mengerti apa makna dari tatapan kekasihnya itu. Di anggukan kepalanya menjawab tatapan Kibum.

"Ne… kamu boleh memanggilku seperti itu" kata Kibum akhirnya mengalah dengan sedikit berat hati. Karena walaupun dia membantah pasti Jiwon akan tetap memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Asik…. Sekarng aku punya onnie" girang Jiwon sambil berlari memeluk Kibum.

"Yack.! Jiwon jangan peluk calon istriku erat-erat. Kasihan babyku nanti" kata Siwon yang melepaskan pelukan Jiwon dari Kibum lalu memngelus-elus perut Kibum.

"Ne, oppa mian. Tapi oppa pelit, aku kan Cuma mau peluk-peluk calon kakak iparku aja" kata Jiwon sebal pada oppanya itu.

"Biarin.." kata Siwon cuek.

"Kibum…. Kamu tinggal di sini saja ya" pinta Mrs. Choi tiba-tiba dan tak menghiraukan kedua anaknya yang nyaris adu mulut memperebutkan Kibum.

"Eh…." Kaget Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ia, benar tuh kata Umma. Onnie tinggal di sini aja. Kalau onnie tinggal di sini pasti aku ada temannya" senang Jiwon.

"Itu sih maumu Jiwon" kata Siwon.

"Hehe…. Nggak apa-apa kan oppa"

"Bagaimana Kibum kamu mau ya" pinta Mrs. Choi lagi.

Kibum menatap Siwon meminta jawaban.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Tak ada salahnya kalau di lakukan" kata Siwon pada Kibum.

"Tapi…."

"Tak ada tapi-tapi. Aku tak mau kamu tinggal di apartement sendirian apa lagi sekarang kamu tengah mengandung anakku, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu dan calon anak kita chagy" kata Siwon member pengertian.

"Lagian kalau kamu di sini pasti ada yang mengawasi. Disini kan ada Umma, Appa dan Jiwon yang juga menyayangimu sama sepertiku. Kamu tahu kan jadwal Super Junior itu sangat padat akhir-akhir ini, mungkin saja nantinya aku akan jarang menemuimu. Kalau aku tak menemuimu bagaimana dengan kamu? Pasti kamu balak sangat kesepian Mau ya chagy." Pinta Siwon.

"Hufh….. baik lah. Aku mau tinggal di sini Umma" kata Kibum akhirnya.

"Asik….." teriak Jiwon bahagia.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok bawa semua barang-barangmu ke mari" kata Mr. Choi.

"Ne Appa nanti aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan membawanya kemari" kata Kibum.

"Tidak chagy. Besok aku akan menyuruh orang membawa barang-barangmu kemari jadi kamu tak perlu repot-repot. Aku tak mau kamu jadi kecapean karena urusan pindahan. Jadi kamu cukup tenang-tenang saja" kata Siwon.

"Ne… Wonnie. Gomawo" kata Kibum pada Siwon.

"Sudah-sudah. Urusan pindahanya nanti saja. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo semuanya kita ke ruang makan" ajak Mrs. Choi.

"Kamu harus makan yang banyak ya Kibum. Kamu kan makan untuk dua orang saat ini" sambung Mrs. Choi sambil merangkul Kibum dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Ne Umma…" kata Kibum. Mereka semua beranjak dari ruang tamu ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan tampak Mrs. Choi yang sibuk memberikan Kibum berbagai jenis makanan yang membuatnya kewalahan. Jiwon pun tak mau kalah dengan Ummanya ia juga ikut-ikutan meberi Kibum berbagai jenis buah-buahan. Mr. Choi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat istri dan anak perempuannya memaksa calon menantunya untuk memakan semua jenis makanan yang mereka berikan. Sedangkan Siwon sudah asik dengan piring yang ada di hadapannya.

^_^ TBC ^_^

Please RnR.!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / 7 End.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Member Super Junior.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Family, NC, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi, Nc, atau M-perg jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Sudah tiga minggu ini Kibum tinggal bersama keluarga Choi. Ia sangat bahagia karena keluarga Choi sanggat menyayangi dirinya dan juga bayi yang tengah ia kandung tentunya. Mereka semua sangat memanjakannya, walau pun dia sedikit merasaa risih karena di perlakukan seperti yeoja oleh keluarga ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia memang sudah seperti seorang yeoja yang akan memberikan keluarga Choi penerus. Karena beberapa orang tertentu juga tahu kalau kini ia tengah mengandung anak dari seorang penerus keluarga Choi siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

Kibum sudah tak sabar menanti hari pernikahanya dengan Siwon yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja. Ia tak sabar ingin menyandang nama marga Choi sebagai namanya kelak yang akan mengantikan nama marganya Kim. Kini namanya memang masih Kim Kibum tapi tak lama lagi nama itu akan berubah menjadi Choi Kibum. Betapa senangnya hati Kibum bila ia mendengar ada yang mengodanya dengan memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan nyonya Choi.

Tapi Kibum merasa sedikit sedih akhir-akhir ini karena ia dan Siwon sudah seminggu tak saling bertemu. Mereka berdua jadi jarang berteum karena jadwal Siwon yang padat. Kibum sudah mencoba untuk mengerti dengan pekerjaan Siwon namun tetap saja ia masih merasa sedih, bawaan bayi mungkin pikir Kibum. Padahal sebelum ia mengandung ia merasa biasa saja bila tak bertemu dengan Siwon.

Kibum semakin merasa sedik tak kala semua telpon darinya tak pernah diangkat dan semua pesan-pesan darinya juga tak pernah dibalas oleh Siwon. Hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menemui Siwon dilokasi kerjannya.

"Bummie kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Mr. Choi pada Kibum yang melihat calon menantunya itu akan pergi dengan sedikit terburu-buru sambil menenteng sweater dan kunci mobil.

"Eh… appa. Kibum mau keluar dulu, mau ketemu Siwon. Udah seminggu inikan kita nggak ketemu karena pekerjaan Wonnie yang terlelu padat. Karena itu, aku sekarang mau ke tempat kerjanya saja. Bolehkan appa?" kata Kibum memohon pada calon mertuanya itu dengan sangat ramah.

"Ah…. Begitu. Kau merindukan anak nakal itu rupanya. Kalau begitu pergilah, temui anak nakal itu dan suruh ia sedikit meluangkan waktunya pulang kerumah ini setidaknya hanya untuk menemuimu biar nantinya kamu nggak usah bersusah-susah menemuinya dilokasi kerja" kata Mr. Choi pada Kibum dengan sangat ramah.

"Ne appa, nanti Bummie beritahu apa Wonnie" kata Kibum.

"Ne bagus, sudah sana pergi tapi hati-hati arraso. Ingat didalam perutmu itu ada cucuku. Aku sangat menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi anakku sendiri. Apa lagi saat aku tahu kamu akan memberiku seorang cucu, aku jadi semakin menyayangimu dan juga bayimu itu Bummie" jelas Mr. Choi.

"Ne… appa, Bummie tahu. Bummie juga menyanyangi seluruh Keluarga Choi sama seperti keluarga Kim. Ya sudah appa, Bummie pergi dulu. Annyoung" Kibum membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat pada calon appanya itu lalu pergi dari tempatnya tadi.

Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Siwon. Ia sangat merindukan namja tampannya itu. Ia terus saja tersenyum-senyum sambil menyetir mobil ke tempat kerja Siwon. Hari ini Siwon memang memiliki job di KBS bersama member suju yang lain. Dan tempat itulah yang kini menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Seampainya di gedung KBS, Kibum dengan cepat langsung berjalan menuju tempat member Super Junior berada.

"Maaf apa kau melihat Siwon" Tanya Kibum pada seorang kru saat di sampai di KBS.

"Sepertinya di sedang bersama yang lain di back stage" kata kru tadi.

"Ah…. Gomawo atas infonya" kata Kibum lalu pergi meninggalkan kru tadi yang langsung mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

"Annyoung….." Kibum memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa member suju yang baru saja selesai melakukan performance. Para member Super Junior itu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kibum yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Kibum….." panggil teukie senang sambil mendekati Kibum lalu memeluknya Kibum.

"Ne hyung…" kata Kibum yang juga membalas pelukan hangat Leeteuk ummanya di Super Junior.

"Menapa kamu kemari?" Tanya Leeteuk saat ia sudah melepas dekapan hangatnya pada Kibum. "Ah… kamu pasti mencari calon suami seta appa dari anakmu itu kan?" terka Leeteuk sebelum Kibum menjawabnya. Wajah Kibum langsung merona merah saat mendengra Leeteuk mengatakan kalau Siwon adalah calon suaminya. Entah kenapa Kibum masih sering merasa bulshing bila ada yang mengodanya atas hubungannya dengan Siwon padahal bisa dibilang hubungannya dengan Siwon itu sudah terbilang cukup lama.

"Ne hyung kamu tahu saja. Ia, aku sedang mencari Wonnie. Dia di mana ya hyung?" Tanya Kibum karena ia tak mendapatkan sang kekasih ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Tadi dia sedang keluar. Mungkin dia sekarang sedang berada di sekitar stage" kata donghae pada Kibum dan Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Kamu coba cari saja dia disana" Saran Leeteuk pada Kibum.

"Ne hyung aku akan mencarinya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Annyeong…" pamit Kibum lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tadi. Di jelajahinya setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari namjachingunya itu yang tak lama lagi akan berstatus menjadi nampeyeonnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang berada di pinggir stage sedikit tersembunyi dari pandangan. Tapi cukup tampak olehnya. Hati Kibum sangat sakit saat ini melihat apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan di sana.

"Hyung…" panggil Kibum pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Siwon yang lalu menghentikan kegiatannya tadi. Karena tak ingin lama-lama melihat adegan ini Kibum lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang langsung mengejarnya.

Kibum Pov

"Hyung…" panggilku saat melihatnya yang membuat hatiku sakit. Tak ingin lama-lama melihat kejadian menyakitkan itu aku langsung beranjak pergi.

"Kibum tunggu" panggilnya sambil memegang tanganku namun dengan cepat langsungku tepis tangannya dan lagi-lagi ia malah mengengam tanganku.

"Kamu mau apa lagi Wonnie. Apa kamu tahu kamu menyakituku dengan adegan tadi" kata ku yang mulai terisak.

"mian chagy mian….." kata Siwon hyung lirih sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipiku. Namun gerakan tangnnya terhenti saat aku dengan cepat mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku. Ia mentapaku dengan tatapan herannya itu.

"Hanya itu kah yang bisa kamu katakan?" Tanyaku lirih masih dalam isakan."KENAPA DIAM SAJA, AYO JAWAB" teriakku padanya yang hanya diam saja."Kamu menyebalkan hyung. Kau telah menyakitiku" kataku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Segera ku masuki mobilku lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Kau jahat hyung….. aku benci padamu kataku dalam hati sambil memukul stir mobil dan menjalankannya.

Author Pov

Siwon yang melihat Kibum berlari meninggalkannya segera menyusul Kibum. Di kendarainya mobil yang sempat ia pinjam dari Leeteuk. Siwon sangat khawatir saat melihat mobil yang Kibum kendarai melaju dengan kencang. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum dan calon anaknya.

"Kibum….. tolong angkat telponnya" ucap Siwon pelan karena Kibum tak juga mengangkat telfon darinya.

"Kibum ayolah….. aku tahu aku salah, tapi jangan mengendarai mobil seperti ini. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu dan bayi kita" kata Siwon berbicara sendiri. Beribu-ribu penyesalan merasuki hati Siwon sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin segera menghampiri Kibum dan menjelaskan semuanya.

KibumPov

Ku langkahkan dengan cepat kakiku memasuki kediaman keluarga Choi. Aku langsung naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarku. Tak ku hiraukan panggilan Jiwon dan umma padaku. Aku sedang marah saat ini. aku tak ingin berbicara dulu dengan mereka.

Saat memasuki kamar aku langsung meraih koper besar milikku dan segera memasukan semua pakaianku ke dalamnya. Aku sudah memutuskan aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Dan….. sepertinya aku juga akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Siwon. Aku cukup sakit hati dengan tindakannya tadi. Setelah yakin semua telah masuk ke dalam koperku, aku langsung menyeret koperku keluar dari kamar.

Author Pov

"Kibum…. Kamu mau kemana" panik Siwon yang melihat Kibum menyeret koper miliknya dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Kibum sambil terus berjalan dengan membawa kopernya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku kalau itu menyangkut dirimu" Siwon meraih tangan Kibum.

"Tidak lagi mulai saat ini" jawab Kibum dengan ketus bisa tterlihat pancaran kemarahan dari kedua matanya.

"Bummie tolong jangan seperti ini" pinta Siwon.

"Jangan panggil aku Bummie lagi. Namaku itu Kibum, Kim Kibum bukan Bummie" marah Kibum sambil nenepis tangan Siwon yang tengah mengengam lengannya. Ia kembali menarik kopernya dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Kibum jebal…. Jangan marah-marah seperti ini. Tak baik bagi bayi kita" kata Siwon mencoba menenangkan kemarahan Kibum akibat kesalahannya tadi. Ia sadar apa yang tadi tengah ia lakukan itu salah besar. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan semua itu apa lagi didepan Kibum.

"Jangan marah katamu? Bagaimana aku tak marah melihat calon suamiku bermesraan dengan seorang wanita. KAMU DENGAN CHOI SIWON, SEORANG WANITA" teriak Kibum kesal. Ia sudah ttak bisa menahan gejolak amarah dalam hatinya lagi. "Bahkan kamu menciumnya di depanku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit Siwon sakit…. Aku kecewa padamu. Bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" pinta Kibum dengan nada sinis. Tak bisa dielakkan lagi cairan bening sudah membanjiri wajah sedihnya.

"Mian…. Kibum mianhae sebenarnya sebelum aku menjadikanmu kekasihku aku sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Yoona. Jadi secara tak langsungg kamu itu selingkuhanku" kata Siwon menjelaskan.

Plakkk…..

Kibum menampar pipi kiri Siwon dengan sangat keras membuat namja tampan itu meringis sakit. Kibum samakin berusaha menahan isakannya agar tak meledak-ledak.

"Kamu keterlaluan Siwon" teriak Kibum yang membuat seisi rumah datang menghampiri mereka yang sedang bertengkar hebat di atas tangga. "Aku mau pernikahan kita dibatalkan dan soal anak yang ku kandung, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa aku masih mau mengandungnya atau tidak" kata Kibum lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kibum tunggu…" Siwon memeggang tangan kanan Kibum mencegah namja cantik itu pergi. Ia sedikit shock saat mendegar Kibum membatalkan pernikahan mereka dan mengtakan sesuatu tentang anak mereka nanti. Entah kenapa Siwon jadi merasa takut Kibum akan mengugurkan kandungannya.

"Lepaskan…" berontak Kibum saat tangannya di gengam Siwon.

"Tak akan ku lepaskan sampai masalah ini selesai" kata Siwon.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan. Jadi lepaskan tanganku" Kibum menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Namun karena tubuhnya yang tak seimbang akhirnya ia jatuh terguling-guling dari tangga.

"Kibum….." teriak Siwon, Jiwon dan Mrs. Choi melihat tubuh Kibum yang terjatuh. Dengan cepat mereka berlari mendekati Kibum yang sedang kesakitan. Di bawah tangga sambil meremasi perutnya.

"Akh…. Sakit….." erang Kibum sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit. "Jangan sentuh aku" katanya lagi saat Siwon akan menyentuhnya.

"Omona….. umma, Kibum onnie berdarah" kata Jiwon yang melihat darah segar mengalir dari kaki Kibum. Kibum terus mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akhirnya Kibum pingsan yang membuat Siwon, Jiwon dan Mrs. Choi tambah panik.

"Siwon cepat bawa Kibum ke rumah sakit" perintah Mrs. Choi pada anaknya.

"Ne umma…" Siwon langsung membopong tubuh Kibum dan membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

At hospital…..

Siwon memandang sedih ruang operasi yang ada di depannya. Ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum dan calon anaknya. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan. Andai ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia pasti tak akan menyakiti calon istrinya itu. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap Kibum dan bayinya baik-baik saja.

"Appa…" panggil Siwon pada appanya yang baru datang setelah tadi sempat dihubungi oleh Jiwon. Mr. Choi yang saat itu sedang rapat besar dikantornya langsung menghentikan rapat itu saat mendengar Jiwon menelfonnya sambil terisak. Jiwon mengatakan kalau Kibum kecelakaan jatuh dari atas tangga setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Siwon. Karena itu dengan sagat terburu-buru ia segera pergi ketempat Kibum saat ini.

Bug….

Sebuah pukulan keras di layangkan oleh Mr. Choi pada anaknya. benar-benar marah pada anaknya itu. Ia tak menyangka anaknya itu bisa menyakiti Kibum yang tengah mengandung cucunya bahkan sampai membuat Kibum pendarrahan hebat dan mesti dioperasi seperti saat ini.

"Kamu apakan calon menamtuku" teriak Mr. Choi murka pada anaknya yang tengah terjerembab dilantai akibat pukulan kerasnya tadi.

"Mian… appa… mianhae…." Kata Siwon sambil menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan keras dari appanya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum aku tak akan memaafkanmu Siwon. Dengar itu baik-baik" kata Mr. Choi.

"Sudah appa. Kasihan Siwon oppa. Jangan marahi dia lagi. Oppa pasti juga sangat menyesal saat ini" kata Jiwon mencoba menenangkan appanya yang sedang marah.

"Benar kata Jiwon chagy. Lebih baik sekarang kita berdoa saja agar tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kibum" kata Mrs. Choi mencoba menenangkan sang suami yang sedang kalap.

"Ne….." kata Mr. Choi yang lansung duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua orang di sana langsung berlari mendekatinya. Terlebih Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaan menantu saya dok?" Tanya Mr. Choi.

"Maaf dengan sangat menyesal kami harus mengatakan kalau menantu anda keguguran karena pendarahan yang dia alami sangat parah" kata sang dokter yang membuat semua orang menjadi sedih. Terlebih Siwon yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai saat mendegar berita itu. air matanya tak bisa lagi di bendung. Beribu-ribu penyesalan merasukinya. Ia tak menyangka kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Saat ini ia telah ke hilangan anaknya. Pasti Kibum akan membenci dan tak akan memaafkanya bila ia mengetahui semua ini.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again…. ^_^<p>

Yg baca comment ya…!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / 7 End.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Member Super Junior.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family, NC, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi, Nc, atau M-perg jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Siwon Pov<p>

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, semua hancur karena ke bodohanku sendiri. Apa pula yang harus ku katakan pada Kibum nanti saat ia terbangun. Dia pasti sangat shock bila tahu kalau ia keguguran. Maafkan aku Kibum, semua memang salahku. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga melukaimu seperti sekarang. Andai waktu bisa ku putar ulang, aku pasti akan merubah semuannya agar semua kejadian ini tak terjadi._

_Anak yang sangat kami nanti-nanti kelahirannya kini sudah tiada. Pasti Kibum aan sangat membenciku setelah ini. Kibum, aku bersedia melakukan apa pun asalkan kamu mau memaafkan kesalahanku ini. aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk mengulangi semua dari awal._

Aku terdiam sambil memandagi wajah namja cantik yang kini terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Wajahnya yang selalu merona merah karena godaanku kini tampak pucat pasti karena aku pula. Di lengan kanannya terpasang infuse yang member asupan energy untuk tubuhnya sedangkan dilengan kirinya terpasang sebuah selang untuk mengalirkan darah. Yah, ia cukup banyak kehilangan darah karena pendarahan yang mengakibatkan hilangnya calon buah hati kami.

Aku begitu sedih melihat kondisi calon instriku ini. Ah, pasti ia tak akan mau lagi menikah denganku setelah aku menyakitinya dengan sangat keji. Sudah sehari ia tak juga sadarkan diri. Aku kahawatir padanya. Jujur saja, aku begitu sangat mencintai Kibum. Walau pun rasa-rasa itu baru tumbuh beberapa bulan terakhir, tapi aku sunguh tulus mencintainya.

_Kibum, jebal…. Banggunlah. Aku tak mau kamu juga meninggalkanku seperti anak kita. Jangan buat aku tambah bersalah seperti ini. Cukup aku merasa bersalah dan mengutuk diriku sendiri atas kepergian anak kita. Jangan lagi kamu tambah kesedihanku Kibum. Jebal Irroena…_

_Kibum-ah kamu tahu, aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Yoona. Aku lebih memilih kamu dari pada yeoja itu. Aku baru sadar setelah semua ini terjadi, ternyata aku memang lebih mencintaimu yang notabennya adalah selingkuhanku dari pada Yoona yang merupakan kekasihku sebelum dirimu._

_Kibum please… bangun dan maafkan aku, aku ingin kita memulai semua dari awal lagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan ingin membahagiakanmu. Tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua. Kibum bangunlah dan buka matamu lalu marahi aku karena akulah penyebab semua kejadian tak mengenakkan ini._

Ku gengam tangan Kibum erat-erat berharap dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan kesediah hatiku karena ia tak kunjung sadar dan membuka matanya. Air mata ku telah tumpah sedari tadi. Miris memang, aku seorang Choi Siwon bisa meneteskan air mata didepan namja yang begitu berate bagiku ini.

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan tangan Kibum sedikit bergerak dalam gengamanku. Ku angkat wajahku yang tadinya menunduk. Ku pandangi wajah pucat Kibum. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia pun sedikit mengerang. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengembalikan Kibum padaku.

Author Pov

"Aku ada dimana" Tanya Kibum dengan suara lemahnya saat ia baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya setelah operasi pengangkatan janin yang ia jalani kemarin. Mau tak mau operasi itu memang harus dilakukan karena janin yang Kibum kandung sudah tak bernyawa lagi. dan kalu janin itu tak segera diangkat, ditakutkan akan terjadi hal bukur bagi Kibum nanti-nantinya.

"Kamu di rumah sakit chagy" kata Siwon ramah sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kibum dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia bersyukur walau pun anaknya sudah tiada tapi setidaknya Kibum masih disini bersama dirinya.

"Rumah sakit, memangnya aku kenapa" Ucap Kibum pelan, ia sedikit lupa dengan apa saja yang sudah terjadi kemarin.

"Ne kamu dirumah sakit, kemarin kamu jatuh dari tangga dan mengalami pendarahan parah. Apa kamu nggak mengingatnya chagya?" Tanya Siwon sambil terus mengengam tangan Kibum mesra dan membelai lembut rambut namja cantik itu. Kibum pun tampak mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Penghianatan Siwon yang terbongkar dan saat ia jatuh dari tangga akibat adegan tari menari antara dirinya dan Siwon.

"A-anakku…." Kata Kibum panik saat seudah mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi. Ia pun segera memegangi perutnya yang masih sedikit nyeri akibat operasi yang ia lakukan kamarin. Saat mengetahui ada perban didaerah perutnya, seketika wajah Kibum langsung pucat pasi. Dan ia pun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan butuh penjelasan.

"A-anakku bagaimana? Wonnie, katakana… Anak kita baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon. Tapi Siwon hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Mian Kibum…." Kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum agar namja cantik itu sedikit sabar dan bisa menerima semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Katakan padaku kalau anakku baik-baik sajakan?" Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon yang memeluknya.

"Mian chagy…. Karena kejadian kemari kamu mengalami pendarahan hebat yang membuatmu….." kata-kata Siwon terhenti. Ia sedikit tak sangup memberitahu Kibum kalau ia sudah keguguran dan kehiangan anak mereka. Namun walau pun Siwon tak meneruskan kata-katanya, Kibum sudah mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon maksudkan.

"Nggak… Nggak… Jangan bilang kalau aku kehilangan anakku" pekik Kibum mulai histeris. Siwon pun mencoba menenangkan Kibum dengan cara memeluknya namun Kibum terus saja memukuli dirinya.

"Mian chagy tapi itu yang terjadi. Kita tak bisa merubah semua yang telah terjadi" Siwon memeluk Kibum lagi dan Kibum pun masih terus menangis histeris sambil memukuli Siwon pelan.

"Nggak aku nggak mau kehilangan anakku. Kembalikan anakku…. Kembalikan…" Kibum memukul-mukul dada bidang Siwon. "Semua karena kau Siwon. Kembalikan anakku" Kibum masih terus memukuli Siwon.

"Aku tahu aku salah maafkan aku" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum. Namun ia mulai panik lagi saat di rasakannya tubuh Kibum mememah dalam dekapannya. Ternyata Kibum kembali pingsan. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar mencari dokter.

^_^ SiBum… ^_^

Kibum Pov

Sudah seminggu aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan sudah seminggu pula aku keluar dari rumah keluarga choi. Rumah yang seharusnya juga menjadi rumahku namun tak lagi karena aku sudah membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Siwon hyung. Aku meninggalkan ramah itu karena aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon hyung dahulu untuk beberapa saat sampai aku bisa menata hatiku yang hancur karenan perselingkuhannya dan kepergian calon anak kami.

Awalnya saat aku meminta izin untuk keluar dari rumah itu, umma dan appa Siwon hyung tak membolehkan aku keluar dari sana tapi aku terus meminta hingga akhirnya mereka membolehkanku untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Buat apa coba aku tinggal disana lagi, aku kan sudah membatalkan acara pernikahanku dengan Siwon hyung berarti dengan kata lain aku juga sudah membatalkan rencanaku untuk menjadi menantu pertama mereka.

Sudah seminggu pula aku menempati apartemenku yang lama lagi. Dan setiap hari Siwon hyung selalu datang ke apartement ini mencariku, apa ia tak memiliki jadwal dengan Super Junior ya. Sehingga setiap hari ia pasti seleu datang mengangguku yang sedang ingin menenagkan hati ini. Tapi disetiap kali ia datang, aku tak pernah membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan karena aku tak pernah menemuinya di apartement, ia pun jadi sering datang ke lokasi suttingku tapi dengan segala cara ku lakukan untuk menghindar darinya.

Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk beberapa saat sampai aku bisa menata hatiku lagi yang sudah hancur karena perselingkuhannya itu. yah, seertinya sulit juga mengatakan kalau ia selingkuh karena kekasih aslinya itu Yoona bukan aku. Aku hanya kekasih gelapnya saja yang ia tiduri lalu tiba-tiba mengandung anaknya dan lalu kehilangan anak itu seiring dengan hingannya sedikit rasa cintaku padanya.

Karena kebodohan Siwon hyung aku jadi kehilangan anakku. Anak yang entah sejak kapan mulainya aku pun tak tahu tapi yang jelas anak itu sudah begitu kami tunggu-tunggu kelahirannya. Anak itu adalah buah hati kami berdua yang kami dapat dengan perasaan saling mencintai. Namun sekarang, anak itu pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu bagaimana wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Aku pada Siwon hyung. Atas kebodohanya, atas perselingkuhannya, atas hilangnya anak kami, dan atas cintannya juga. Aku belum bisa memaafkannya untuk saat ini. Egois memang, tapi itu wajar sajakan. Coba saja kalian rasakan betapa sakitnya hatiku ini yang sudah benar-benar merasa senang menjadi seorang umma namun calon anakku telah tiada. Aku belum bisa memaafkan Siwon hyung, jadi ku mohon beri aku waktu sampai aku bisa memaafkannya lagi. dan entah nanti apakah aku masih bisa mencintainya atau tidak, kita lihat saja.

Seharusnya aku memang tak seperti ini pada Siwon hyung. Biar bagaimana pun saat ini di dalam tubuhku masih ada satu anaknya lagi. Ya, satu anak lagi karena aku memang mengandung anak kembar, tapi kini hanya tersisa satu. Seharusnya aku bisa memiliki keduanya. Kalau saja semua tak terjadi.

Yah, kalau semua itu tak terjadi pasti saat ini aku tengah disibukkan dengan acara pernikahan kami dan pasti saat ini aku sedang bermanja-manja dengan Siwon hyung. Dan ia pasti saat ini sedang mengelus-elus perutku yang sudah tampak mulai membentuk jendolan ini. tapi itu semua hanya lah andai-andai saja. Kenyataan yang terjadi sangatlah berbeda.

Author Pov

"Kibum…." Panggil Siwon pada Kibum yang baru keluar dari sebuah café tak jauh dari apartement Kibum. Kibum yang melihat Siwon memanggil namanya segera melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon pun tak mau tinggal diam begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Kibum yang sudah hampir jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kibum, tunggu sebentar" Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan membuat namja cantik itu menatap wajahnya. Yah, Kibum pun akhirnya menatap Siwon namun dengan tatapan super dingin yang ia punya. Bahkan tatapan itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Siwon menghela nafas berat melihat kilatan kemarahan dari kedua mata Kibum itu.

"Hyung mau apa lagi sih? Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan temui aku dahulu" pinta Kibum dengan sangat sambil menarik lengan kirinya yang sedang dipegang Siwon dengan sedikit kasar hingga lengannya terlepas dari gengaman tangan Siwon.

"Kibum, please beri aku waktu sebentar saja. Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu" pinta Siwon dengan tampang yang sangat memelas namun Kibum tetap saja menandangnya dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Aku nggak mau berbicara dengan hyung, karena sudah nggak ada lagi yang harus keita bicarakan. Aku dan hyung itu sudah berakhir jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi. Dan satu lagi, selamat berbahagia dengan kekasihmu itu hyung" Kata Kibum sinis pada Siwon lalu dengan begitu saja ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal.

Siwon Pov

Kibum…. Tolong jangan begini kamu membuatku semakin terluka walau pun aku sangat tahu kalau kamu lebih terluka dari pada aku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tolong jangan menghindariku terus. Bicaralah padaku, kita butuh bicara panjang lebar agar semua jelas dan kamu masih bisa memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku janji Kibum, kalau kamu memberikan kesempatan kedua itu pasti tak akan pernah aku sia-siakan kesempatan yang telah kamu berikan padaku.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Kibum, ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang masih menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh itu. Akhirnya pun ku putuskan untuk mengikutinya, ku panggl namanya berulang-ulang kali agar ia mau berhenti. Namun ia tak mengindahkan semua teriakanku itu, ia tetap terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Tapi walau pun begitu, aku tetap mengikuti Kibum masuk ked alam apartementnya. Namun langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu apartementnya saat ia membanting keras pintu apartemennya di depan wajahku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Hampir saja pintu itu mengenaiku. Kalau sudah begini aku tahu dia tak akan menbukakan pintunya untukku. Dan akhirnya seperti ini lagi, aku pergi dari apartementtnya sebelum berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kibum. Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan pelan meninggalkan apartementnya.

Hari ini sama saja gagal lagi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ya untuk membujuk ia agar kembali lagi padaku? Diminta dengan baik-baik saja ia tetap tak mau dan malah menghindariku terus menerus. Oh Kibum ayolah, aku begitu mencinttaimu dan tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Masak kamu tegasih misahin aku dari anak yang masih kamuu kandung sekarang. Yah, walau pun anak itu hanya tinggal satu saja.

Aku terus berpikir keras cara-cara terbaik untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum yang sudah beku dan tambah beku itu sambil berjalan gontai menuju mobilku. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirku saat aku mendapatkan beberapa ide brilian untuk merayu Kibum lagi. Kali ini dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju mobilku. Aku langung masuk dan menjalankan mobilku itu meninggalkan apartement Kibum.

Kibum Pov

Ku banting pintu dengan cukup keras saat aku masuk kedalam apartementku sendiri. Aku tahu tadi Siwon hyung terus mengikutiku sampai disini karena itu lah aku sengaja membanting pintu. Pasti ia sangat kaget melihat kemarahanku ini. kini aku tengah bersandari dibelakang pintu.

_Akh… maunya apa sih Siwon hyung itu. Nggak bisa apa kalau dia membiarkan aku tenang beberapa hari saja tanpa melihat tampngnya yang bikin aku jadi pingin menghajar dan buang dia ke laut biar di makan hiu sekalian._

Ku atur nafasku yang masih ngos-ngosan karena terlalu banyak marah-marah dan berjalan sedikit cepat tadi. Ku elus-elus perutku yang sudah mulai tampak membuncit ini. Andai isi didalamnya masih dua, pasti aku tampak lebih gemuk dari pada sekarag. Huft.. aku kepikiran bayiku lagikan.

_Baby….. maafin mommy ya karena udah jauhin kamu dari daddy, habis daddy kamu jahat banget sih sama mommy, saudara kamu dan juga kamu. Daddy itu sudah menghianati kepercayaan kita. Mommy belum mau maafin daddy. Kamu belain mommy kan? Jangan belain daddy ya baby. Karena mommy benci daddy mu itu._

Aku terus mengelus-elus perutku sambil mengajak bayiku berbicara. Umur kandunganku sekarang sudah memasuki awal bulan ke empat. Aku ingin anak ini cepat lahir. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya pasti akan mirip dengan ku. Tapi kalau ia mirip Siwon hyung bagai mana ya? Oh ayolah, aku yang mengandungnya jadi buat ia mirip aku. Jangan buat dia mirip daddynya itu yang menyebalkan.

"Baby, mommy benci daddymu" kataku pelan sambil masih mengusap-usap perutku sendiri. Namun entah tiba-tiba kenapa aku mulai merasakan nyeri di perutku. Aduh, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Yack.! Baby kamu mau belain daddy mu ya. Aduh… Sakit…" aku pun mulai mengerang sakit sambil meremas perutku. Aku jatuh terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi perutku. Kata dokter bayiku ini sudah sangat lemah karena kecelakan waktu itu jadi aku harus lebih ekstra hati-hati dalam bertindak.

"Ia.. Ia… mommy tahu baby marah. Oke, mommy sayang dan masih cinta kok sama daddy mu yang paboya itu. tapi kita harus hukum daddy dulu, jadi mommy mohon jangan marah lagi ya" kataku pada bayi yang ada diperutku. Dan perlahan rasa sakit itu pun hilang.

Dasar, anak sama appa sama saja. Jadi sekarang mereka berkoalisi berdua dan aku sendiri. Oke, Siwon hyung lihat anakmu ini sudah nakal sebelum ia lahir. Ck, kamu kasih ramuan apa aja sih semala ini ke aku sampai-sampai anak kamu ini lebih membela appanya dari pada umma yang tengah membawanya kemana-mana setiap hari ini.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Tingalkan jejak kalian ya…

Tinggal 1 part lagi ff ini tamat…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / 7 End.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Member Super Junior.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family, NC, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: hanya karena saling memandang dari dekat tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara Siwon dan Kibum. Sibum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, M-preg.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi, Nc, atau M-perg jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Kibum semakin jengkel dengan perilaku Siwon setiap hari. Setiap hari Siwon selalu saja mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Membukakan pintu, memberinya jalan untuk lewat dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang rela Siwon lakukan untuk mereut hati Kibum lagi. Kibum pun akhirnya serasa punya bodyguard saja. Tapi itu malah membuatnya tak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Apa lagi setiap kali ia kesal dan marah-marah pada Siwon pasti bayi yang ia kandung langsung berekasi dan membuatnya merasakan nyeri yang sangat diperutnya yang sudah mulai membesar itu.

Tapi walau pun begitu, tetap saja Kibum tak bisa menutupi kekesalannya pada Siwon. Apa lagi saat ini, saat ini Kibum sedang berada di sebuah café hanya untuk menikmati segelas moccachino dan sepotong triple choklat cake. Tapi baru saja ia akan meminum minumannya Siwon sudah mengambil alih gelas yang ada di tangannya sambil mengatakan '_minuman ini nggak baik buat kamu yang lagi hamil, bisa membahayakan ke sehatan uri aegya'. _DanSiwon pun lalu memesankan minuman lain untuk Kibum tanpa bertanya pada namja cantik itu apa ia suka atau tidak.

Kibum jadi sangat sebal dengan tingkah Siwon apalagi di tambah dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba nyanyi nggak jelas didepannya yang membuat semua orang yang ada di café itu menatap tajam kearah mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kibum jadi sanggat malu.

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

(Reader: Yack…. Yack…. Knp pakek lagu.a JB? Dean: suka-suka aku dong, Missing idea.. -_-)

Siwon mulai menyanyi dengan gitar yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Brukkkkk

Terdengar suara hantaman keras yang membuat semua orang menatap heran pada asal suara itu. Yah, Kibum lah penyebab suara berisik tadi. Kibum yang kesal pada Siwon langsung mengerbak meja didepannya dengan cukup keras sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Siwon tajam. Siwon hanya memandang datar Kibum yang memberinya deathglare mengerikan.

"Cukup Siwon hyung, jangan membuat ulah lagi. Apa kamu nggak malu sama sekali melakukan semua itu. Lihat, banyak fans girl diluar sana yang meneriaki kita berdua" teriak Kibum pada Siwon. Ia tak menghiraukan semua tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya. Terlebih lagi tatapan dari para fans girl yang mengenal mereka berdua.

"Aku muak dengan semua tingkah hyung beberapa hari ini. Cukup sampai disini semua kekacauan yang hyung lakukan dan jangan berulah apa pun lagi sebelum aku tambah benci sama hyung" kata Kibum tegas. Ia pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri lemas di tempatnya.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan ikuti aku terus" Sambung Kibum tanpa menatap Siwon lalu beranjak pergi kembali keluar dari dalam cafe. Saat diluar ia bisa mendengar beberapa fans girlnya yang terus meneriaki namanya dan Siwon secara bergantian. Ia tak mengambil pusing itu semua. Ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan semua kekacauan yang ada.

Kibum Pov

_Aish….. malunya aku. Semua gara-gara Siwon, semua orang jadi menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh. Aku kan bukan yeoja yang bisa ia rayu seperti itu. dasar nggak kreatif._

Author Pov

Sudah tiga hari Kibum tenang tanpa gangguan Siwon. Ia pikir Siwon mungkin sudah capek mengejar-ngejar dia. Dan ia tak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali. Ia memang membutuhkan ketenangan ini.

Ting Tong…

Suara bell apartement Kibum berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia hampiri pintu depan dan melihat siapa yang dating. Saat yakin kalau yang dating bukanlah Siwon ia lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Maaf apa benar ini kediaman saudara Kim Kibum?" Tanya seorang pria yang tengah berdiri didepan Kibum. Kibum memandang orang didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne, saya Kibum. Ada apa ya?" Tanya kibum heran.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan kiriman bunga untuk anda. Bisa anda tanda tangan disini" kata orang tadi. Kibum lalu mebubuhi tanda tangannya pada tempat yang di tunjukan. Ia sedikit berpikir, siapa yang mengiriminya bunga.

"Maaf semua ini dari siapa ya?" Tanya Kibum.

"Maaf saya juga tak tahu. Saya hanya di perintahkan mengirimkan semua ini untuk anda dari toko kami" jelas orang itu sambil memberikan seikat bunga yang ia pegang pada Kibum.

"Ah… begitu. Kalau begitu terima kasih ya" kata Kibum yang ingin menutup pintu.

"Maaf tuan" panggil orang itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Kibum seraya membuka pintu kembali.

"Bunga yang kami antar bukan hanya satu ikat itu saja tapi masih ada banyak" kata orang tadi. Setelah orang itu selesai berbicara terlihat beberapa orang masuk kedalam apartement Kibum dengan membawa bertangkai-tangkai bunga mawar beraneka warna. Yang tentu saja membuat Kibum membelalakan matanya karena kini apartementnya sudah penuh dengan banyak bunga.

"Semuanya ada dua ribu tangkai tuan" kata orang tadi lalu pamit pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat rumahnya yang kini sudah seperti taman yang di penuhi banyak bunga.

Kibum Pov

_Mwo… apa-apaan bunga-bunga ini. siapa yang mengirimkannya. Kurang kerjaan sekali orang itu. _Ku amati baik-baik sekitarku._ Bunga semua._ Kataku perhatikan seikat bunga mawar yang ada di tanganku. Ku lihat ada sebuah kertas disana. Ku ambil kertas itu lalu ku baca. Ternyata ini semua dari Siwon. Ku kira ia sudah menyerah tentang aku ternyata tidak. Kubaca secarik kertas itu dengan seksama.

_Dear my lovely Kim Kibum._

_Chagy…. Aku menunggumu malam ini di taman dekat apartementmu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana jam 7 malam. Aku akan menunggu sampai Kamu datang. Dan Aku berharap Kamu persedia datang._

Begitulah isi dari surat itu.

_Aish….. namja satu ini tak pantang menyerah ternyata. _ Ku lirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku._ Masih jam 5 sore. _Kataku pelan._ Aish…. Apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku tak akan menemuinya. Terserah dia mau di sana sampai pagi pun aku tak akan datang._

Ku lempar dengan sembarang bunga yang tadi ku pegang lalu berjalan ke arah kamarku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku dengan pelan ke tempat tidur. Susah memang bergerak dengan perut yang sudah tampak membengkak seperti sekarang. Aku kan namja bukan yeoja. Jadi wajar saja dong. Aku terus ngomel-ngomel tak jelas hingga akhirnya aku merasa lelah dan tertidur.

^_^ SiBum… ^_^

Kibum Pov

"Eugh…." Erangku saat terbangun dari tidur sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku. "Mwo…. Kenapa gelap sekali?" kataku saat tak ada cahaya yang dapat membantuku untuk termelihat. Ku langkakan kakiku turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati lalu dengan segera ku hidupkan lampu. Dengan seketika suasana ruangan ini menjadi terang benderang.

"Aish… lapar…." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap perutku yang besar. "Baby Kamu juga lapar ya?" tanyaku pada bayi yang ku kandung.

"Kalau begitu kita cari makan saja yuk" seruku semangat. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang masih penuh dengan bunga mawar. Tentu saja itu membuatku teringat sesuatu. Aku jadi teringat dengan Siwon. Apa dia masih disana? Ku lirik jam tanganku.

"Udah jam 10 malam. Pasti dia udah pulang kerena lelah menungguku" kataku. Aku putuskan untuk tak menghiraukan hal itu lagi. Aku ingat tujuan awalku keluar dari kamar. Langsung saja ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Tapi baru saja aku akan memasuki dapur aku jadi semakin teringat Siwon.

"Aish…. Dari pada kepikiran terus lebih baik ku datangi saja dia" Aku langsung meraih jaket dan berjalan ke luar apartement menuju taman yang tak jauh dari apartementku.

Author Pov

Saat memasuki taman Kibum merasa binggung karena taman itu terlihat sepi dan gelap.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang disini. Mungkin dia sudah pergi" kata Kibum. Kibum mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba satu persatu lampu taman hidup. Di pandanginya sekitar taman. Pandangan Kibum terhenti saat melihat seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dari kegelapan. Seseorang itu tak lain adalah Siwon.

"Akhirnya Kamu datang juga chagy…" kata Siwon dengan senyum dibibirnya. Siwon mendekati Kibum.

"Cepat bilang apa yang ingin Kamu katakana padaku" balas Kibum. Tapi Siwon tak membalas kata-katanya. Kibum kaget saat tiba-tiba Siwon berlutut di hadapannya sambil megeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jaketnya.

"Would you marry me?" Tanya Siwon sambil memperlihatkan isi dari kotak tadi yang merupakan sebuah cincin putih yyang sangat cantik. Kibum memberikan Siwon sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Diraihnya kotak kecil yang ada di tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum bahagia melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Kibum. Namun kebahagiannya langsung memudar saat Kibum membuang kotak yang ia pegang.

"Jangan harap aku mau menikah denganmu. Itu nggak akan pernah terjadi" kata Kibum dengan nada tinggi. "Dan jangan pernah datang dalam hidupku lagi. Aku membencimu" sambung Kibum lalu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kibum tunggu…" kejar Siwon. Namun Kibum tak menghiraukan pangilan dari namja tampan itu. ia terus saja berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara dentuman keras. Dibalikannya badannya.

"Siwon…" pekik Kibum saat melihat tubuh Siwon yang bersimbah darah di aspal. Ternyata suara tadi adalah suara mobil yang menabrak tubuh Siwon yang sedang mengejarnya. "Siwon…. Siwon…." Kibum merahih tubuh Siwon.

"Siwon…. Bertahanlah….. ku mohon bertahanlah….." kata Kibum yang panik. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang Siwon berusaha tersenyum dan menggapai wajah Kibum. Kibum yang melihat hal itu langsung meraih tangan Siwon.

"Ku mohon bertahan" kata Kibum. Tapi ke sadaran Siwon telah hilang. "Siwon…. Siwon… bangun…." Kibum menggoyan-goyangkan tubuh Siwon. Namun namja tampan itu tak kunjung bangun.

"Tolong panggilkan ambulance…" pinta Kibum pada orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang membawa Siwon kerumah sakit secepatnya.

^_^ SiBum… ^_^

Kibum terus mondar mandir tak jelas di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Siwon saat ini. dia terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Siwon jadi seperti ini itu semua karena dia. Kibum berhenti mondar mandir saat melihat dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Segera ia dekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana ke adaan Siwon dok?" Tanya Kibum pada sang dokter.

"Tenang saja dia tak apa-apa. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Dia hanya mengalami benturan kecil yang menyebabkan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah" jelas sang dokter membuat hati Kibum sedikit lega.

"Boleh saya melihatnya dok?" pinta Kibum.

"Tentu saja. Tapi saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri"

"Ah… ne, gomawo dokter" kata Kibum langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rawat Siwon. Dilihatnya tubuh namja itu yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan kepala yang diperban. Kibum mendekati tubuh Siwon. Diraihnya tangan Siwon.

"Wonnie bangun. Jangan seperti ini. apa Kamu tak kasihan melihatku dan bayi kita ini?" Kibum mengarahkan tangan Siwon tepat pada perutnya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi cepat bangun. Maafkan tingkahku selama ini yang terlalu ke kanak-kanakkan" digengamnya tangan Siwon.

"Wonnie… maafkan aku. Cepat bangun… aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau…"kata Kibum sedih. "Kalau Kamu tak cepat bangun bagaimana kita bisa menikah" Tiba-tiba Kibum merasakan tangan Siwon bergerak. Di pandanginya wajah namja tampan itu yang mulai sadar.

"Eugh…." Erang Siwon saat tersadar sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan yang tak di genggam Kibum.

"Wonnie… akhirnya Kamu sadar juga" senang Kibum.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kamu di rumah sakit. Tadi Kamu kecelakaan. Kamu membuatku khawatir tau" kata Kibum sambil cemberut.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Deg….

_Kenapa Wonnie tak mengingatku? Jangan-jangan dia hilang ingatan._ Kata Kibum dalam hati.

"Ini aku Kibum. Wonnie" kata Kibum.

"Wonnie? Apa itu namaku?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Wonnie Kamu jangan bercanda. Aku tahu aku salah tapi jangan seperti ini. semua ini nggak lucu" pekik Kibum.

"Mian…. Tapi aku memang tak bisa menginggat apa-apa. Siapa sebenarnya Kamu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Wonnie apa Kamu benar-benar tak mengingatku dan bayi kita" Kibum meraih tangan Siwon lalu menuntun tangan itu ke perutnya. Siwon hanya mengelengkan kepala. Air mata perlahan membasahi wajah Kibum. Ia benar-benar tak kuat melihat kenyataan itu. dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon. Namun belum juga ia keluar dari ruangan itu ia sudah merasakan dua buah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia sangat kaket dengan apa yang baru ia rasakan.

"Kamu mau kemana chagy? Kenapa ninggalin aku?" bisik orang itu di telingga Kibum. Orang itu tak lain adalah Siwon.

"Won… Wonnie" ucap Kibum.

"Ne… ini aku chagy. Kenapa?" kata Siwon. Dibalikkannya wajah Kibum agar menghadap wajahnya.

"Wonnie… bukankah tadi Kamu…."

"Hilang ingatan…." Potong Siwon yang tahu akan pikiran Kibum. "Aku Cuma pura-pura. Sebenarnya aku sudah siuman dari sebelum Kamu masuk keruangan ini" kata Siwon lagi.

"Mwo…. Jadi Kamu mengerjaiku….." marah Kibum sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

"Yack…. Chagy mau kemana" Siwon meraih tangan Kibum.

"Pergi…. Udah lepasin aku"

"Chagy… jangan marah dong. Masak baru baikan udah marahan lagi" pinta Siwon.

"Siapa yang mau baikan sama kamu"

"Lho… bukanya tadi kamu bilang udah maafin aku ya" kata Siwon menggoda Kibum.

"Kapan? Nggak ingat tuh" kata Kibum yang salah tingkah.

"Tadi waktu aku pura-pura pingsan" kata Siwon polos.

"Kamu salah dengar kali" kata Kibum yang berusaha pergi lagi.

"Chagy… jangan gitu dong. Maafin aku ya" pinta Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum.

"Nggak mau.."

"Ayolah… maafin"

"Nggak mau…."

"Maaf…"

"Nggak"

"Maaf… Maaf… Maaf…Maaf.."

"Nggak… Nggak… Nggak… Nggak…"

"Chagy…. Ya udah kalau nggak di maafin aku mati aja" kata Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Eh…. Mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum yang melihat Siwon pergi.

"Mau ke atap. Mau loncat dari sana" kata Siwon polos.

"Mwo… jangan…." Kibum meraih tangan Siwon.

"Udah jangan cegah aku. Aku mau mati aja kalau kamu nggak mau maafin aku" kata Siwon sambil menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

"Ya udah deh aku maafin. Tapi jangan bunuh diri ya" pinta Kibum.

"Bener nih di maafin?" Tanya Siwon memastikan. Kibum hanya menganguk malu.

"Akhirnya" lega Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Wonnie bisa lepasin nggak pelukannya?" pinta Kibum.

"Eh… kenapa?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Kasihan babynya kejepit" kata Kibum yang membuat Siwon tertawa lepas.

"Wonnie…" jengkel Kibum.

"Ah… mian chagy…" kata Siwon yang sadar akan kekasihnya itu yang sedang manyun.

"Baby…. Mian ya…" kata Siwon di depan perut Kibum. Lalu mencium perut Kibum. "Jadi nggak sabar pingin anak kita cepat lahir" kata Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ne… aku juga tak sabar"

"Kira-kira dia namja atau yeoja ya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah… aku kan belum melakukan pemeriksaan" jawab Kibum. Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh Kibum tapi kini dari belakang karena ia tak ingin menyakiti bayinya yang ada di dalam perut Kibum.

"Aku pingin anak kita namja" kata Siwon.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau anak kita namja pasti akan setampan dan segagah aku appanya" kata Siwon narsis.

"Mwo… tidak. Dia akan setampan aku" kata Kibum.

"Kamu itu cantik chagy…." Kata Siwon yang membuat Kibum cemberut. "Wajahmu lucu sekali chagy…" goda Siwon yang membuat wajah Kibum memerah. "Kamu kenapa chagy….." Tanya Siwon yang melihat perubahan di wajah Kibum.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yoona?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Aku sudah mengakhirinya sejak lama" jujur Siwon.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak…. Sejak kita kehilangan salah satu anak kita" ucap Siwon pelan. "Mian chagy…. Itu semua kesalahanku. Andai saja aku tak mengacaukan semuanya. Pasti kita bisa memiliki kedua anak kita dengan utuh" sesal Siwon.

"Tak apa. yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Sekarang kita mulai saja dari awal" kata Kibum sambil mengengam wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gomawo chagy…" ucap Siwon lalu mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas yang membuat wajah Kibum kembali memerah. "Ayo chagy…" ajak Siwon.

"Eh… mau ke mana?" binggung Siwon.

"Pulang ke rumah orang tua ku tentunya. Kita sampaikan kepada mereka kalau pernikahan kita akan tetap berjalan"

"Tapi…."

"Kenapa? Kamu tak mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Siwon takut-takut.

"Bukan begitu…. Aku mau menikah dengamu"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang secepatnya" ajak Siwon yang tak sabaran.

"Tunggu dulu…" cegah Kibum.

"Apalagi sih chagy…." Siwon mulai kesal.

"Apa Kamu sudah baikan? Aku takut kalau Kamu masih sakit" kata Kibum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Siwon yang di perban.

"Oh… ini… aku tak apa-apa malahan sekarang aku merasa sangat sehat" kata Siwon. "Aw…"erang Siwon saat tangannya mengenai kepalanya yang sedang di perban. Tampak Siwon sangat kesakitan yang membuat Kibum jadi panik.

"Wonnie Kamu kenapa…" takut Kibum sambil memegang namja tampannya itu.

"Kamu khawatir ya… pada ku" goda Siwon yang ternyata hanya pura-pura sakit.

"Yack…. Choi Siwon… Kamu mengerjaiku lagi ya" kesal Kibum karena di kerjai lagi.

"Jangan cemberut dong. Tar jelek lho" rayu Siwon. Tapi Kibum tetap memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aish… Kamu ini…" Siwon lalu mengendong Kibum ala bride style keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Yack…. Wonnie apa yang Kamu lakukan" kaget Kibum dengan perbuatan namja tampan itu.

"Mengendongmu sampai ke rumah" jawab Siwon santai.

"Aku tak mau turunkan aku" pinta Kibum.

"Udah diem aja. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh kalau terus gerak-gerak" kata Siwon kewalahan karena Kibum terus bergerak-gerak dalam gendongannya.

"Makanya turunin aku" pinta Kibum.

"Nggak mau" kekeh Siwon.

"Wonnie aku malu" kata Kibum karena semua mata memandang pada mereka berdua.

"Makanya diam aja. Atau kamu mau aku cium disini" senyum Siwon.

"Nggak mau.…." Kata Kibum takut bercampur malu.

"Makanya diam aja"

"Ne…" kata Kibum akhirnya mengalah. Kibum sangat malu dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Segera ia benamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon.

* * *

><p>^_^ THE END… ^_^<p>

Commentnya jangan lupa ya.

Makasih buat semua yg udh baca, like n comment ff aku ini.


End file.
